Kill La Kill Rise of the Devil Emperor
by Gaming Masters of The Wall
Summary: The hero work could seen to be amazing to the normal peaple, and it is in certain way. But sometimes the world is ALWAYS is danger regardless how many times you save it… And I WOULD LOVE if it can be stay safe but apparently that's impossible! You know what, Fuck it! I'm out of this shit, I want a vacation! And what better place than Honnōji Academy to achieve such normalcy?
1. Chapter 1

**Twenty Century Fox— I mean, Fanfiction present~!**

**In association with Gamers Masters of The Wall—**

**Some Douchebag's Film**

**Starring:**

**A God's Perfect Idiot**

**A Hot Moody Teen**

**A Sexy Ice Queen**

**A Drugged French Killer**

**An Evil-Bitch Milf**

**A CGI Character**

**The Gratuitous Cameo**

**And the Manga Relief**

—**Produced by Asshat**

**Written by The Real Heroes Here~!**

**Directed by an Overpaid Puppet**

**Summary:** The hero work could seen to be amazing to the normal peaple, and it is in certain way. But sometimes the world is ALWAYS is danger regardless how many times you save it… And I WOULD LOVE if it can be stay safe but apparently that's impossible! Nut you know what?! Fuck it! I'm out of this shit, I want vacations! I mean, it would be good if I can get some normalcy in this bizarre life of mine. Have a normal life at a normal school with actual NORMAL friends. And what better place than Honnōji Academy to achieve such normalcy?!

**Tags:** Adventure, Action, Supernatural, Romance, Sci-Fi, Comedy, Ecchi, Harem.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Prologue:**

I don't want to do this shit anymore!

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"**I AM THE GREAT BEELZEBUD, A HIGH-RANK DEMON LORD! MASTER OF DARKNESS AND DEATH! ENTIRE ARMIES AND COUNTRIES FEAR MY VERY POWER! I HAVE KILLED DOZENS OF MEN, WOMEN AND HEROES ALIKE REGARDLESS THEIR STRENGTHS OR ABILITIES!"** A malevolent being snarled to the seven heavens with fury in its voice.

That voice belonged to a great purple demon with the size of a skycapper. He also has two large black horns in his head and glowing blood-red eyes, four bat-like wings and dark mark on his arms and chest. He was wearing a heavy demon-knight armor and wielded a great claymore.

"**I HAVE DEVOURED SEVERAL SOUL TO THE POINT I HAVE SURPASSED MY ORIGINAL POWER TENFOLDS! I HAVE AMASSED A HORDE OF DEMONS WITH THE GREATEST GENERALS ACROSS THE UNDERWORLD!"** He roared with all his might while he shattered a small mountain in half with a blow of his large sword. **"NO ONE COULD EVER HOPE TO BEAT MY ARMY, LET ALONE BEAT ME IN A ONE-TO-ONE COMBAT! EVEN TWO ARCHANGELS HAVE FALLEN BEFORE ME!"**

This Demon Lord truly was one of the greatest in his realm. His aura was strong enought to alter the very wheater itself and create a storm powerful enough to annihilate a entire city. His strikes can destroy the largest fortresses in the realm and his sword can cut through a friggin MOUNTAIN. His own sizes was frightening.

He looked like a dreadful being… If he wasn't complaining like a ten-year-old kid at this moment.

"**SO HOW—?!"** He looked down to see his entire army defeated, bruised, battered, bloodied and almost destroyed completly **"HOW DID SOME NAMELESS HALF-BREED BEST MY ARMY SINGLEHANDEDLY WITHOUT ANY DIVINE BLESSING AND USING JUST A RUSTED SWORD?!"** Beelzebud bellowed as he watched a single human boy walking up to him, looking at him with a fox-like grin while he was eating an apple.

He was a sixteen-year-old guy around 5ft 6 in tall, he has spiky-short black hair with a white-silver streak in the left side of his head, his eyes are blue colored with slit pupils, he also has a burn scar across the left side of his face though it was barely visible (Like Starjun from Toriko). He wore an open red raincoat with a tight white T-shirt and black pants, and he wore dark blue sneakers. He had an old looking short boardsword resting in his shoulder.

"Hello there!" The young man greeted the Demon Lord as he finished his apple. Like greeting and old friend after a long time "Are you by any chances the Demon Lord that I have heard about?! I have been looking for you cuz you made a ruckus in my hometown with those demons invading my house for three days!... Also, sorry about your guys—Though it would be better if they put some fight, they were pretty weak, ya know?! Kakaka!"

The great lord gained a tick mark on his forehead **"INSOLENT HALF-BREED! YOU DARE—?!"**

"Hai hai! I dare! Guilty of charges!" He interrumpd the high lord with a cheerfully smile as he pointed at him with his index finger.

That only angered Beelzebud even more than before **"YOU WICKED SPAWN! YOU SHALL KNOW YOUR PLACE! I, THE GREAT DEMON LORD BEELZEBUD, WILL CRUSH YOUR VERY SOUL TO THE CORE LIKE I DID TO THE MANY GREAT HEROES BEFORE YOU THAT DARED TO OPPOSE ME! YOU WILL FEEL THE TRUE MEANING OF THE AGONY AND DESPAIR LIKE YOU HAVE NEVER SEEN BEFORE! YOU WILL FACE PUNISHMENT FOR YOUR TRANSGRESSIONS! THE POWER I HAVE BEEN GRANTED ARE BEYOND HUMAN RECKONNING! I WILL HAVE YOUR BODY IN A FEAST TO MY CHILDREN! I WILL DES—!"**

"TIMES UP! I NEED TO GO TO THE BATHROOM!" The black-haired teen suddenly cut him off as he runs towards a nearly tree.

"**H-HUH?!"** Beelzebud was speechless and utterly surprise to be so blatantly shouted out by a mere kid just to piss in a fucking tree.

"Sorry about that, buddy!" He said with a nervously and goofy grin "But it was too long! Keep you background and threats under twenty words! The writer is out of time and the readers will be a bored by some meaningless shout! It's just too annoying, dude! You sound like a Cartoon Villain!" He pouted like a child as he held his hand up on a stop gesture.

"…" The great demon blinked once, then twice. He simply stood still and stared blanky at the teen boy, not comprehending what just happened… Until his patience wavered and he exploded with rage **"YOU LITTLE SCUM! I WILL KILL YOU IN THE MOST BRUTAL, PAINFUL AND GRUESOME WAY POSSIBLE! I WILL BLOW YOU OUT SO HARD THAT YOUR OWN FILTHY ANCESTORS WOULD LOOK AWAY IN SHAME!"**

In the blink of a SUPERHUMAN eye, the great demon charged towards the teen and launched a series of hipersonic slashes onto the ground where the black-haired teen stood. Each one of his slashes and arcs have enough power to shatter small mountains and cracked the ground into hundreds of debris.

The strength. The speed. The power of the very blows were something no ordinary warrior or hero could hope to block, let alone Dodge.

However—

The boy on red dodged every one of them effortlessly. He yawned as he danced between the cuts and slashes with a speed that surpasses the lightning speed easily, not worried in the slightest way.

Beelzebud clenched his teeth as he tried even harder to land a blow and kill the boy, but the young man danced his attacks with a blank look. This frustetion knews no end as the Demon Lord hastened his attacks. His desires to kill the kid increassed each passing second. Sadly, no matter how fast or strong his attacks come in, he just couldn't hit the boy.

Though theorically even if his cuts or slashes never landed on the ground, the sheer air pressure generated by the blade would be enough to cut in half the boy's tiny body— But that wasn't the case.

The great Demon Lord changed his tactics and jumped back to has some distance with the boy and covered his body and weapon with a blazing dark aura. Then he slammed his sword in the ground and a dark energy blast was sent towards the 'hero'.

Naturally, the boy dodged the energy attack, whose power was great enough to wipe out a nearly mountain, and landed in the ground… Big mistake.

"Huh?"

Suddenly, a gigantic magic circle appeared below him covering almost the entire battlefield. And before he could do anything, the very gravity increassed several hundred times over. Trapping him in the ground while he tried to stood with a lot of effort.

The Demon Lord laughed **"HAHAHAHAHAH! I WOULD HAVE PREFERRED A MORE FITTING PUNISHMENT TO YOU BUT I GREW WARY OF THIS MEANINGLESS NONSENSE!"** He laughed at the misery of the 'hero' **"NOW, IT'S TIME TO—?!"**

"**Worthless"**

_***KRRRRRRAAK!***_

Beelzebud sword were flung apart abruptly, causing him to lose his balance ans stumbled backwards. The Dark Lord looked speechlees as the boy shattered the very magic circle with a single blow of his sword.

The black-haired teen stood up and looked at the Overlord with a carefree grin "Well, I have to say that that trick of yours _almost_ got me there if I haven't used **Worthless** on it" He said scratching his head with a cheerful smile.

"**W-WHAT KIND OF SORCERY IS THIS?!"** Beelzebud was truly flabbergasted. It was inconceivable for a mere half-breed – Let alone a kid – to posses such kind of power.

The boy shrugged "Meh, it just a little trick a learned a few years ago from an old friend of mine. I can negate most magic, energy and CONCEPTUAL attacks making them… Well, Worthless. Though I have to understand the attacks before hand if I want to fully negate it" He explained as he stretched his right arm in a rotation motion "If I'm honest with ya. You are pretty strong, I admit it, and I would love to continue with this… Sadly, I have things to do so I will end this fight right now. There's a special event going on with a bakery shop I love and would hate to miss it and not get any sweets" He added with a feral grin as he held his rusted weapon firmly.

"**I'M A DEMON LORD FROM THE UNDERWORLD THAT HAD CONQUERED SUCCESSFULLY A GREAT PORTION OF THIS REALM! MY ARMY HAD THE GREATEST GENERALS! AND YOU'RE WORRIED ABOUT THE SWEETS IN THE HUMAN REALM?! SERIOUSLY?! EVEN THE SWEETS IN THE UNDERWORLD ARE BETTERS!"**

"Well… A guy like me need to eat. And there is nothing more important then food. Food is life. Food is power. And the Author of this lame fic needs to speed up the events so I need to return to my hometown" The kid replied cheerfully as he placed his hands on his hips.

"… **THAT'S IT! I WILL ERASE YOUR VERY EXISTENCE!"** Beelzebud's boiling point had reached its breaking point and shot up beyond it. He flew to the mid air and gathered a large amount of demonic energy in his blade **"THIS WILL BE YOUR END, YOU SCUMBAG!"**

The boy stopped smirking and narrowed his eyes on the giant monster. His playfulness was put away, a serious side of his personality was showed and a blazing crimson-red aura surrounded his body.

At that moment, the boy's very body changed into a more demonic form, though the form itself was shadowed by the condensed red aura surrounding him.

"**PURGATORY—!"** The Overlord charged a lot more of demonic energy.

The sky turned into a dark-purplish color as the power of the Demon Lord raised more a more. Lightnings fell on the ground creating holes on the earth. Whirlwinds was gathered around the great demon. Earthquakes were spreaded across the land.

But the young man never flicked and just stared at the Overlord with a dull look.

"**BLAAAAASTER!"**

A gigantic torrent of compressed demonic energy shot out of the Overlord's sword as he wielded his sword toward the young warrior standing on the ground. The force transmitted was enough to exterminate a great mountain range and turn it into a giant hole... But the young hero did not flinch.

Instead of standing aside or blocking the attack, the demon boy moved his shoulders slightly and let out two huge draconian wings. And then he flew towards the explosion of energy.

Anyone could call this action a sure suicide. And technically speaking it was almost certain that this was the case, even the young warrior would suffer serious injuries if he received such an attack.

But still. Why didn't he try to evade the attack? Why?

The answer was simple. He could face the energy cannon fire but not with brute force but with—

"**Worthless!"**

Waving his rusty sword, the young warrior dissipated the wild stream of demonic energy and reduced it to nothing.

"**W-WHAT?!"** The shocked expression on the Overlord's face was understandable. Who would have thought that his strongest attack could've been reduced into nothingness?! Preposterous! That made nosense!

Though— That was the less of his problems right now.

"**Now, I will destroy you"** The teenager's voice was distorted along with his appearence. Now he looked like a true demon, though his own figure was still shadowed by his own blazing aura.

Unconsciously, the Overlord receded when he heard the cold words coming out of the mouth of the transformed teenager, who watched him coldly as his sword began to be lined with a red and golden aura of fire and electricity.

The teenager lifted his weapon over his shoulders and a pillar of energy emerged from the sword until it reached the same night sky and illuminated it as if it were the same sun. An orange crimson light of immeasurable power.

It was a light that reflected a destructive, savage force born of anger and chaos. A weapon that contained the hatred and fury of its bearer.

"**Black Extinguish Slayer!"**

The teenager arched his back and then unleashed a curved cut that cut through all the clouds in his path and fell toward the Overlord like a great Tsunami ready to eliminate the enemies.

"**IM-IMPOSSIBLE! NO ONE CAN BEAT ME! I AM A DEMON LORD! I AM THE GREATEST BEING IN THE DEMON REALM AND MY VERY POWER CAN—?!"** The Demon Lord shouted with fear and fury as he stated his own supremacy.

But all he received was the cold, sharp air that preceded the great storm of electrified fire from the young man's attack. And then, the Demon Lord was split in half as if his body was made of paper.

And soon, the Demon Lord's body was engulfed by the energy blast. His very soul and body were shattered by the might of the blow and he was disintegrated into ashes.

Seeing his enemy defeated, the young boy returned to his human form and let out a dissapointed sigh "Well, another one bites the dust… _Again_. Now that I thing about it, this entire business of mine it's kinda boring now" He muttered to himself.

He landed on a small hill to contémplate the sun rise. In times like this he always wondered what would have happened if he chose to have a normal life. His cheerfully smirk gradually faded away as he remembered his young days.

Ever since he was a kid, it was his reponsability to hunt demons and monster alike around the world. He's been going off on adventures, one after another, saving his hometown and the world on a few ocassions. That kind of life was the life he had lived as the years passed and now he hardly had any time to himself anymore… And he doesn't even have girlfriend – And therefore, he still a virgin goddammit!

No matter how many times he saves the world. He always has to do the hero job and help the innocent… And he wants a fucking vacation!

"That's it. Since this day I hereby declare that I, **Edward Redgrave**, will retire for the Hero Job! I WANT A NORMAL LIFE FOR NOW ON!" He announced with a booming voice as he outstretched his arms to the skies "I AM OFFCIALLY RETIRING—Until I decide to come out of retirement at least!" He quickly added.

But the next question on his mind was… How the fuck will he accomplish that?! How the hell will he become normal and make actual normal friend?! He has been mostly homeschooled his whole life, the only ways to meet another teenager were the summer camps, a Music Festival, a Movie Theater, a beach or—

At that moment, a light bulb lights above his head as an idea appeared on his brain "Oh, I know! The school! I have never been on a school before but I'm almost sure that's where most normal peaple around my age go to! Studing, after school programs, movies, arcades, highschooler's romances, beautiful girls! It's perfect! Yes! That's what I'm gonna do!" He said with a goofy grin.

He needed a break from his bizarre life and the school was the better chance he has to obtain it!

"Yes! This will be the better chance I have and I'm pretty sure that guy will help me!" He snapped his fingers as a dark-reddish portal appeared beside him. He took a hop and skip away from his current location to the next destination.

Edward psyched himself up with excitement. This is a great idea! What could possibly go wrong?!

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"**Edward Redgrave**, it's good to see you again my boy" A middle-aged man with dark hair and mustache, dressed in a black bussiness suit, announced calmly as he waved his hand to the teen in his office.

"Greetings to you to, Mr. Prime Minister whose name I don't remember! It's been a while since the last time with met each other, huh?!" The black-haired teen said cheerfully as he greeted the older man "I hope you've been doing alright lately. I'm pretty sure there is no **Evil ones** bothering you anymore!"

The elder man sighed at the boy's antics but smiled anyway "Well, I can thank you for that though you could have restrained yourself that time. You almost blow up the Mt. Fuji while you were fighting a demon, you know?" He replied with a faint smirk.

"Hey! It's not my fault that it was a Demon Lord level monster! Sometimes I have to be rough with them!" He snarled like a little kid.

The Prime Minister just sighed as he shook his head "Well, that aside, what do you need for me this time? I hope that you don't want another legendary weapon because—"

"I would like to attend to a school" Edward said with a serious expression on his face.

"… Come again?" The elder man blinked at the odd request "What do you mean by 'go to a school'?"

"Your are not deaf! You know what I mean!" He shouted with seriousness "I would like to you to recommend me to any school in this country of yours!"

The Prime Minister arched an eyebrow "And pray tell me why would you want something like that? I though you enjoyed your current life-style of yours. Going out on adventures and being a Hero is YOUR thing"

"That's exactly the problem I have!"

"Huh?"

The boy sighed "Look, I'm just tired of being a hero. I DO like helping others and I like a LOT fight strong opponents. But as the time passed I grew bored of this life-style… I'd never thought I will say this but I don't want to be a Hero anymore, I'm SUPER bored of this shit. Everything I have done is save the world over and over again! I want a break for God's sake! So that why—" He paused as he pointed to the sky while keeping his eyes locked with the Prime Minister "—I want to retire and go on vacation!"

"By going to school?" The Prime Minister raised an eyebrow.

"Exactly! The most logical way to go on vacation is by going to school!"

"_Yeah, I'm pretty sure THAT is the opposite choice for most peaple"_ The Prime Minister sweatdropped. The he sighed and shook his head, but he has a faint smile on his face _"Well then again, this boy is not like MOST peaple"_

The Minister opened up one of the documents on his desk and looked through them "Even if I say no, I'm sure you will NO listen to me… And I owe you a great debt for saving my niece so getting you into a school is a child play for me" He said with a fatherly smile.

"Yay~!" The boy jumped up in a glee of excitement that ill-benefit his own age. Behaviouring that way, he looked like a little kid.

The Prime Minister couldn't help but smile at the boy's cheerful actitude and then coughed "However, I must warm you. Recently most school in the region have, for a lack of a better term, closed down" The older man replied with a sour look.

"Wait wha—?! What happened?"

"Well, apparently, someone called the **'Kanto Vagabond, The Guitar Case Drifter'** has been going through the Kanto region making a friggin ruckus, and the schools were destroyed as a result" The Prime Minister commented with a grimace.

"…What?" The goy was in shock at that statement. He just gaze blanky at the Minister before he recomposed himself and jumped onto the desk and grabbed the documents while scanning through the pages as fast as a lightning. When he finished, he gave the Prime Minister a schocked and angry look "So you are telling that there is NO school around here I can attend?!"

The Minister scratched his head awkwardly "Well… Actually… There is one school you can attend. **Naniwa Kinman High School** is open if your are interested"

The boy glanced at the page detalling it and grimace "Ugh… It's a fucking oversophisticated school for rich peaple!? No thanks! There is too much hassle to pay for books, not to mention the snobby folks that I most likely will run into" Edward trew away the documents with a snarl "There are no other options for me?"

The Prime Minister rubbed his chin in thought "Hmm… Now that I think about it. You can go to **Honnōji Academy**" Tha got Edward attention and made a gesture to the older man to go on "It's a prestigious school where all classes of life are welcome. You will learn the necessary skills needed to success in life. The finest in theaching curriculums and activities to model you into the perfect student—At least that's what the fliers and publicity says" The man said while looking at a flier and made a great sigh.

It may look like a great opportunity but the Prime Minister was almost sure that a school like that was completely incompatible with Edward's alignment. The teenager is just a wildcard that loves his freedom too much and will never apply there.

"… So basically, it has clubs, classes, and is available for common peaple?... That sounds so normal—" The blue-eyed boy stared at the flier with an 'Are you serious?' look.

The older man was certain that Edward will toss away the flier or will burn i tinto ashes… But the next thing he heard was absolutely bizarre.

"—AND I LOVE IT!"

"Excuse me?!" The elderly man almost choked his breath.

"This is so perfect! I've been looking for a place like this for a while and now it's in my reach?! That's amazing!" Edward exclaimed in joy as he watched at the Prime Minister with a cheerful smirk "Mr. Prime Minister please give me a recommendation to apply to this school!"

"Are… Are you serious? I know there are only two schools in the region that's still intect and has spots available. But, surely there's something better than this. What about America? I'm pretty sure there's a lot of school there" The older man—who was still shocked—eyed the teenager with a deadpan look.

"Nope~!" He denied with X-crossed arms "Way too crazy schools back home and there's a lot of monsters around the whole country, and let's not talk about Daten City! Besides, the writers already have plans for the others regions. Also, I want to take a chance t olive a normal life without craziness and constant battles. This place is the perfect match for me, and who knows… Maybe I could get a girlfriend—_Or a harem_—and finally get laid for once. So I'm attending this school, end of the story!"

The man looked at the young man for a few second and give a defeated sigh "Fine…" He scratched his hair as he took the documents "I will sing the papers to enroll you there"

"YES! DO YOU HEAR THAT MISTER POOL! I'LL FINALLY GET LAID—I mean, thank you so much sir!" The boy bowed crazily at the Minister and then he jumped through the window "Finally, at long last! I'll be going to a _normal school_! No more monsters and demons! I will make actual friend like the normal peaple do and more importantly… I will have the chances to get a girlfriend—_or girlfriends_— and I gonna get rip of the stupid nickname 'Forever Alone'!" He literally shouted as he descended to the ground making a superhero landing with a cheerful actitude. Though he landed on a car that belonged to—

"Oh come on! It's the fifth time in this week! I haven't even paid for it!" The Prime Minister yelled with waterfall like tears running through his eyes.

While the poor man was crying for the 'death' of his car, Edward was walking through the street with a cheerfully smile while he was listening a song through his I-Pod.

He was ready for a new adventure full of romance, action and possibility an encounter with an Old man named Stan and Lee.

"_I feel so unsure. As I take your hand, and lead you to the dance floor_

_As the music diez. Something in your eyes. Calls to mind a silver screen. And all its sad goodbyes_

_I'm never gonna dance again. Guilty feet have got no ehythm. Though it's easy to pretend. I know you are not a fool_

_I should have known better, than to cheat a friend_

_Ans waste a chance, that I'd been given._

_So I never gonna dance again The way I danced with you – Ooh… _ _"_

And that was the beginning. The start line for a great adventure full of romance, action, suspense and comedy. A story that wasn't appropiate by guy below 28 years old.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**PROLOGUE END**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Well, this is the prologue to this project I've been working on. I had planned to make a tough character with a dark past but then I thought 'Hey, now that I think about it, it would be much better to have a big mouth protagonist like Deadpool but with demonic power'. Imagine the problems and situations he will get himself into because of his big mouth and vulgar vocabulary...**

**The end result... Edward Redgrave. A demon hunter who has done the work of a hero for a long time (since his childhood he was gutting demons, paedophiles, racists, millennians and bloodthirsty monsters). But he got bored and fed up with his work because he hasn't known another life... The truth is, when you work as a hero for so long, life becomes monotonous and every man or woman wants a break and have a normal life.**

**And if you are wondering, yes, he is related to Dante... And the Sparda brothers will make an appearance in the future, as well as Nero, Trish, and other characters from the DMC saga.**

**And no, he won't be excessively OP... But he will be more powerful than most of the characters in the series with the exception of Nui Harime and Kiryuin Ragyo. But if he were to use his Devil Trigger to the fullest power from the beginning, well, he would have a higher power than Nui.**

**I want to point out that this story happens years after Devil May Cry 5.**

**I hope you like this story, and leave your comments and suggestions so I can improve the plot of the story. You can recommend new weapons and skills, from Conceptual weapons to living armor.**

**Also, I will do a Semi-SI Fanfic of Fate/Stay Night (Nasuverse) in the future. It will be similar to Fate-Creed, that Crossover Fanfic between Fate/Stay Night and Assassin's Creed.**


	2. T Chapter 1:Welcome to Honnoji Academy

"Like I Care!" Speechs

"_What a bunch of nonsense" Thoughts_

**[Give me your blood!]**__Senketsu/Life-Fibers Speaking

_**[The more blood you give, more powerful we are!]**_ _Senketsu/Life-Fibers Thinking_

"**SEN'I SŌSHITSU!"** Techniques

**Chapter 1:**

**Welcome to Honnōji Academy, Demon Hunter!**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"So this is it… **Honnōji Academy**" A young girl said as she walked through the slums of the city.

She has a mid-lenght black hair with a single lef-swept red highlight on her bangs and blue eyes that had gear-shaped pupils. The girl was wearing a simple white shirt along with a black and white jacket with rolled up sleeves over it, a black school miniskirt that reaced above her knees and athlete sneakers. Besides, she has a metal guitar case strapped on her back.

"Maybe it's here that I'll find my answers" She grinned and took her first steps towards the famous school.

She made her way through the town and followed one of the paths that lead up to the academy. On the way she had stopped off at a fruit vendor so she buy some fruit for breakfast, wich was a lemon.

The sight of the runfown and intimating structures would frighten most peaple but this girl.

"What a crappy neighbor" The girl commented with a smirk "Just my kind of place"

As soon as she took a bite of her fruit, a young man with a red raincoat appeared from the road lef side of her. He looked around with a lazy expression on his face while his hands were inside the pockets on his pants. She took note of his spiky black-white hair and his sharp blue eyes.

He was escanning the street looking for any singposts on landmark until his eyes landed on the girl's.

He quirked his eyebrow up at the sight of the peculiar gear-shaped pupils in the girl's eyeballs "Wow, those eyes sure are quirky" He commented with a smirk.

A tick mark appeared in the black-red haired girl's forehead _"Ok. Now I have the urge to smack this jerk's face in the ground"_

The blue-eyed guy chuckled in a teasing manner and waved to girl "Well, yellow to you there~! Are you heading to Honnōji Academy by any chance?" He asked politely.

"… Yeah, just transfer" The black-red haired girl replied. Although she was still mad at him for his commentary about her eyes, at least he _**wasn't**_ mocking her per say.

"Oh really? That's a coincidence since I'm a transfer student too" He said without dropping his smile "Sadly I still unable to find the school yet. I just moved in a few hours, though I'm almost certain the pathway straight to school is should be close by" The black-haired teen added in a thoughtful way and then he looked at the girl with an eye-smile "Tell me, you don't mind if I walk with you, do you? Cuz we're heading to the same place anyway"

The girl stared at him for a few until she sighed and shrugged "Well, I don't see why not. Maybe you could answer some of my questions on the way there"

"Hn, alright… By the way, I'm **Edward Redgreave**" He introduced himself with a smirk to the girl.

**EDWARD REDGRAVE**

A bunch of red-colored letters appeared before him as he says his name, making him blink in confusion _"What the—? Is this an hallucination or perhaps my power is distorting the Natural Law again?"_ Edward thought as he shook his haed to ignore those thoughts. This is gonna be a normal school life so bizarre thoughts ciao ciao.

"Foreigner, huh? I think I heard the surname before… Anyway I'm **Matoi Ryuko**" The girl with a red streak said with a grin.

**MATOI RYŪKO**

"_Am I the only one seeing these letters?"_ The black-haired teen looked at the camera with a confused look, though he decide to not worry about it. If he ignore this, it'll go away. Besides, he needs to gave a good first impression "Nice to meet you… Tell me, don't you think this town has an _unique_ architecture?" Edward said to Ryuko as she walked up "Makes me wonder what kind of school we'll go. I think there I could find a proper education system here"

"Well, yeah, this place look… Exotic. But the thing I'm looking forward to the most is the school" She replied with a faint smirk.

"Hoh~?! You're looking forward for your education too?! That's great, and with that kind of mindset you are gonna have an excellent career before you in no time" He grinned cheerfully, missing a sudden change of demeanor on the girl's face.

"Yeah… You can say there is **something** I want to **know**" Her bangs shadowed her eyes and a feral smirk growed through his face as she said that.

The two of them walked through out the streets as they were heading to the school. During that time Ryuko asked a few question to Edward like if he knew who was the "Top Dog" and anything about the school system. Unfortunely, his knowldge about the school itself was little toz ero because he just moved in a few hours and he even doesn't have a place for himself.

"Look, all I hear is they're a little bit strict with the rules, but they make sure the students get proper learning experience to learn to survived in the world" He said shrugging.

Ryuko sighed "Then… Do you know anything about a **Scissor Blade**?" She askes as she looked at him intently. Her eyes were focused on his face.

The guy looked at her blankly and tilted his head in confusion "**Scissor Blade**, you say? Hmmm…" He thought about it as he crossed his arm "Well, if I'm being honest with you, it's the first time I've heard about a weapon like that" He answer scratching his head.

She dropped her agressive demeanor and sighed disappointely "I guess it can be helped. Nevermind then" She said with a troubled look on her face.

Edward noted her expression and coughed "Well… If this subject is so important then I guess I could help you. If I hear anything about this **Scissor Blade**, I will let you know" He said with a grin.

Ryuko looked at him with a stunned expression, she didn't see that coming, but after a few second she smiled at him "I'm not expecting much, but at least you are willing to help me. Thanks"

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

The pair continued their way in a crappy street walking calmly. Since they began to hang up, Ryuko and Edward talked about trivial thing to kill the mood and know each other better since they were going to the same place.

"Wait, let me see if I understnad… Your GRANDMA sent you to a Budist Temple in the Himalaya… And you HAD to CLIMB a friggin mountain to reach the temple's gate?!" Ryuko asked in shock.

"Yup! She said that I needed to be less agressive and prideful or something like, if I'm honest with you I don't remember it well enough! Besides, she can do the same things as me even at her sixties!" He said casually as he waved his hand in as-matter-of-fact motion.

"Your grandma must be a badass if she can do THAT kind of stuff at her age" Ryuko whispered.

"You can say that again"

In the midst of their talk a brown haired little kid ran past them "Whoops. Sorry about that!" and he swirled between them before leaven them alone.

The two teenager watched the boy dissapear in the path, then they looked at each other with blanks expressions. And Edward was the first to speak up.

"… Did he just tried to stole our wallets?"

"Yup"

"… Do you want to take care of him or…"

"Nah, I can handle it. I want my fruit back anyway since I didn't finished to eat it"

The teens started walking to find the little rascalion. They followed to boy to a alleyway and he sat on a garbage bag, and he was grinning mischievously like a pro thief.

"That was a piece of cake" He gloated to himself as he pulled out his pick-pocketed ítems he stole from the two teenagers… But the only ítem he has was a hafl-eaten lemon "Aaah?! The hell is this?! I could've sworn I took those guys wallets!" He shout shocked.

In that moment, a hand suddenly appeared before his eyes and swiped the fruit he stole from his hand.

"Nice manners you've got there kid" Ryuko jokingly mocked the kid while sitting on a toolshed that was right behind the boy, making him spin around and scream in shock as he backed away from the girl.

But before he could get away and escape, he was stoped by a concrete wall... And that wall was the black-haired teen that was crossing his arms giving the kid a curious look so he backed away from him too.

"Are you that desperate to swap spit with chicks? Is pretty pathetic, don't you think?" Ryuko said in a mocking way.

The kid glared at her and shouted bak "D-Don't mock me, bitch! I've got way more action than you could!"

"_Oh really? How old is this brat?"_ the black-haired tilted his head to the side.

"Well that fine cuz that means you can die without regrets, huh?" Ryuko on the other hand just smirked confidently, clearly she was enjoying herself.

The boy grinned before rising one of his hands in the air "You think I'll let you disrespect me like that and walk away so easily? I'm **Lightning Speed Mataro**, you bitch—" He exclaimed with arrogance.

"_Hn, no red letters? Well, I guess that means he is not a important character for the plot"_ Edward thought with a hand on his chin.

"—And this is Honnō City's blindest alley, this is my turf and me and my gang are the badest of the bads! Come out, guys!" Mataro said with arrogance waiting for his gang.

…

…

…

But no one come out.

Ryuko and Mataro silently stood across from each other while a gust of wind blew by them, seconds passed until the boy looked around "…Guys?... Where hell did my men go?!" He yelled with a agitated look.

"Did you mean these kids here?"

Mataro and Ryuko tunerd around the direction of Edward's voice and widened their eyes, mostly the brown-haired kid, at the sigh of a bored looking Edward standing over the three member of Mataro's gang, and they were already beaten by the black-haired teen "You guys are a little goofy for a supposed gang of street punks, maybe you should try something else, don't you think?" Takeru said with a deadpan expression.

"… He right about that" Ryuko spoke up and then she grinned while cracking her knuckles as she walked up behind Mataro, who was frozen and shaking slightly in fear at his situation "Well, shall we continue and fight each other? I've no problem fighting you if that's what you really want"

…

"We give up! You guys wins!" The kid suddenly retreat a few feet away from the black-red haired girl in a bowing position with his now recovered 'men' by his side.

"Huh?"

"What the hell?"

Ryuko and Edward were confused and shocked by that statement.

"We didn't really plan on fighting strong peaple like you and that Aniki there, despite our methods of stealing our gang is a pacifistic one" It was pretty obvious to the older teenagers that the kid wasn't being completely _honest_ with them by the sound of his voice and the sweat falling down his face.

Edward stare at the goofy gang for a few seconds, he doesn't mind. In fact, this kid doesn't strike him like a bad guy "… So what do you think Ryuko? I mean, these guys are pretty weak and _almost_ unable to fight back" The blue-eyed teen asked as he looked at the girl.

"I guess I could let it slide this time. It's no fun to fight peaple if they can't fight back" Ryuko let out a low chuckle before she started to walk passed the boys.

Edward shrugged and walked alongside Ryuko. He could hear all the boys let out a deep sigh… But that relief they felt ended quickly.

"HOLD IT!"

Suddenly a brown-haired girl with a bowl hair-style in a white and blue sailor uniform came flying with a cross chop wrestling move and slammed the back of Mataro's head, both coolliding onto the ground and rolling in front of Edward and Ryuko.

"Mugging folks at the dawn crack again, huh?!" The bowl cut hair-styled girl growled as she pinned the kid on the ground "How many times I got to tell you to stop taking peaple down and get your Fanny to school?! You got a death wish or something?!"

The two teenagers could but sweatdrop as they whatched the schoolgirl, who apparently was the boy's older sister, painfully put her brother into several wrestling positions.

"I'm sorry" The kid pleaded with her as struggled against her hold "I'm going, I'm going, I'm going! I promise I'll head off to school! Just let me go!"

The girl let him go and he and his gang booked it. Not wanting to stay any longer with the brown-haired girl around.

"I ain't got time for institutional learning, you dumbass!" Mataro shouted while sticking his tounge out at his sister "I'm going to be a brawler! A BRAWLER, YOU HEAR ME?!" Then he run away.

"Dumb little jerk" The girl grumbled as she watched her brother run off. She turned around and smiled at Ryuko and Edward who look don with blank stares "Sorry about that. Are you two oka—?"

_***RING!***_

Before she could finish that line, the school bell goes off and the brown-haired girl freaked out "Oh no! I'm going to be late!" She yelled in shock ans she dashed to a trolley heading upto school, wich was filled with students and some of them were poking out of the vehicle "Let me on, let me on, let me on! Please let me on~!" The girl ran side by side with the trolley and just it was about to reach the end of the platform she leaped onto the back of the transporter "Oh, never mind. I got in"

The two teens had similar thoughts about the matter. They look each other with confused expressions on their faces.

"What's up with this city and its peaple? Everybody is crazy as hell" Ryuko said with a look of bewilderment.

"I don't know. I think this guys are funny" The blue-eyed guy replied with a grin "In fact, they are a delightful bunch of people"

"Delightful? Are you nuts?…" Releasing a heavy sigh, Ryuko closed her eyes with a frown "Well, nevermid. Let's just go to the school"

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**HONNŌJI ACADEMY**

"Well that's something you don't see every day, huh?" Edward whispered in surprise.

He and Ryuko looked up at a large and oversized door, or gate, wich had three large star-shaped holes. On the second level of the stars was a naked bruised-up guy tied by hands, a sign on his body, the only thing he was wearing was a sign on his prívate parts.

"(This is a naked pig who dared to defy **Honnōji Academy**. Justice has been severd)" Ryuko read aloud with her eyes narrowing slightly when she read the last sentence on the sign "And here I thought the city was pretty dangerous but I guess the school is even worse" She grinned ferally at that "Interesting, something tells me I'm gonna find the answers I'm looking for"

Edward just stared at the corpse and examined the body in front of them as he was trying to study it.

"Huh? There something wrong?" Ryuko asked with a raised eyebrow.

The guy looked silently at the body for a few seconds with a dead serious expression… And then—

"My, what an elaborate decorations they have here! This dummy looks so real! Don't you think so, Ryuko?!" He spoke up with stars-shaped pupils, freaking out the girl.

"_Is this guy an idiot?!"_ She could not believe what she was hearing. How was possible he couldn't see it was a real-life corpse?!

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

The two pressed on, going to the office first to obtain their homeroom numbers, and made their way inside the school, wich looked like a freaking submarine or marine ship, even the doors were pressure-tight ones.

Now they were at the classroom, second year class K to be accurate, and the homeroom teacher introduced them to the class "Allright class, here we have the two transfer students, **Matoi Ryuko-Kun** and **Edward Redgrave-Kun**. Make sure to give them a warm welcome" The teacher said with a disinterest tone as he wrote the new students' names in the classboard.

**MATOI RYUKO**

**EDWARD REDGRAVE**

"… Am I the only one seeing these letters?" Edward replied with a confused stare but every one ignore him "How rude of you!" He snarled.

The homeroom teacher was a middle-aged man with blue messy hair wearing a pair of large sunglasses, and a white long-sleeved shirt with a black tie and dark jeans. He seemed kinda average… _Almost_ supiciously normal.

In that moment a hand appeared catching the new students' attention "Ah! Ryuko-Chan! Eddie-Kun!" The brown-haired girl from earlier jumped out of her seat as she called the two of them, pointing to the two empty seats next to her "Over here you two, these seats are free! The other guys that used to be here were beaten up by the student council! Sit over here you guys!" She smiled at the two delinquent-looking teens.

"Oh, do you two know her?" The teacher asked as he and the two new students watched the bowl cut styled-hair girl.

"Err… We just met her for a few seconds. We're not even acquaintances with each other" Ryuko replied as she shrugged her shoulders without looking at the male teacher.

"Do you guys wants the seats?! Not want them?! Want them?!"

"Hehe… She's certainly energetic, don't you think?" Edward said chuckling slightly.

"Energetic isn't the first word that come in my mind" Ryuko whispered with a deadpan look.

"Oh, that's just how Mankanshoku usually is" The teacher said uninterest "Anyway, those'll be your seats from now on" He added with a dull tone.

The pair nodded in understanding as they moved to the seats with Ryuko sitting left to the bowl girl while Takeru sat at the right side of the brown-haired girl.

The brunette turned to the two with a smile as she introduced herself "My name's **Mankanshoku Mako**. It's nice the see you two again!" She said cheerfully and bouncing happily between the two transfer students.

**MANKANSHOKU MAKO**

"Hello to you too!" Edward said with the same cheerful tone, though he still has some questions about the red letters _"Those letters again? Seriously?... Well, I hope this is nothing too concerning, the last thing I need is some bizarre things happening to me right now" _He shrugged at the letters once more, he has to beat it and continue with his "normal" life.

"Hey, the boy you mentioned off-screen, that the **Stundent Council** pummeled, that's him outside?" Ryuko asked as he pointed to the guy hanging at the entrance.

"Aha! But don't worry about it! That kind of things happens all the time here!" Mako answered without dropping her smile.

"Hey, you two… You shouldn't be scaring people using corpse-like dummies at the entrance. A normal school needs to make the student to enroll, not scare them" Edward, who was hearing the conversation, said with a frown.

Mako blinked confused "But I'm not lying about it"

"Don't mind him. He is in a denial state" the black-haired girl quipped.

"Oh well, don't worry about. You'll get use to this sort of things" Mako said returning to her normal cheerful self.

Edward just nodded ignoring everything they just said. He is sure that this is the normal school he was looking for… But a part of him was hesitant now.

"Alright, alright, class. Let's begin the lesson" The homeroom teacher announced earning the whole class attention.

On a side note, the moment he said that Mako pulled out a lunchbox from under her desk and wolfed down all of its content. And then he instantly fall asleep after she finished her food.

"_She's already asleep?!"_ Ryuko thought speechless.

Edward, on the other hand, ignored that and he listened to the teacher lecture like a model student. If he wants a normal school life then he needs to get good grades.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**(A few hours later)**

"Ha… This turned out to be a pleasant day so far~!" Edwad smiled as he packed away his notes from class as school finished, "This is what I've been looking for. What an absolutely _normal_ day it's been! School is definitely the best!"

"You say some weird things from time to time," Ryuko spoke up next to him as they both exited out at the same time.

"Weird?" he rubbed his chin in thought, "I don't think I said anything particular weird."

She rolled her eyes, "From your perceptive maybe."

"RYUUUUUUUUUKKKKKKKKKOOOOOOO! EEEDDDIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

The two turned around to see Mako rocketed herself in their direction. Ryuko side-step out of the wall, while Edward stood there like a deer caught in headlights as Mako slammed her body into his. Knocking the two into the ground and rolling into the garbage bins.

Ryuko silently snickered at Edward for getting taken down so easily while both Mako and Edward got up, the boy patted the filth off, as Mako walked up to Ryuko and pouted.

"Aw, why'd you dodged me like that?" Mako said not bothered at all.

"Well that's what people do when weirdos come flying at them," the punk girl answered the bubbly girl's question with a deadpan look.

"Uhhh," Mako pouted, "I was just trying to give both of my besties a hug after all. At least Eddie got his."

"Yeah, well I don't mind being hugged by a cute girl" he commented nonchalantly as he stretched his arms "Though, next time let's do that without garbage around, ok?"

"Besties?" Ryuko commented on that one word that stood out.

"Yeah! You and Eddie!" the girl brighten up, "We're desk neighbors now so we're totally besties now. So, let's try to get along, okay?"

"I don't see why not. I always wanted to have lots of friends anyway!" Despite being hurled into trash earlier the boy smiled and saw no problem with that _"__Yes! This is how a normal school life should be! Going to school, meeting new people, learning and making friends! This is SO much better than saving the world!"__ He thought as he smiled brightly_

"See, Eddie understands!" Mako grinned as she wrapped her arms around Edward's and Ryuko's shoulder and pulled them together in a hug.

"Yeah… sure" Ryuko hesitated for a moment but she agreed. It seen like she is a bit troubled by the whole 'frienship' prospects.

Edward grinned wider "Awesome, then as your friend there is something important I have to tell you" He said catching the brown-haired girl's attention

"What's that?" Mako asked as she tilted her head to the side.

"… You've got a banana peel stuck on the top of your head" Edward raised his right hand and pointed at the girl's head, where the remains of the discarded yellow fruit was location in her hair.

Mako snapped her head up in shock before smacking the banana peel off of her head, kicking it away once it had hit the ground. "That was gross, thanks for letting me know!"

"No problem" He replied.

Upon noticing the large metal case on Ryuko's back the little ball of energy she recalled what she wanted to say about it, "Oh that reminds me! Is that your guitar case? Do you play? Come on, play something! I'll sing!" Mako began to sing _horribly_ into it on top of her schoolbag.

"Mako, I don't want to sound like a jerk but… Please stop, your song is horrible" Edward flinched with a frown.

"He's right," Ryuko agreed and looked exasperated, "God, you need to calm down. Listen I want to know what the deal is with this place. Like who's top dog around here and stuff?"

"… Wouldn't asking the faculty members be a faster way?" Edward suggested with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah… in my experience teachers aren't all that helpful," Ryuko growled at that prospect.

Mako jumped off her bag and started to spill the name ""Don't worry, I know! It's—" Mako seemed to freeze up before moving between her two new friends and placing her hands on their backs, "Crap! Ryuko, Eddie, you both need to bow! Bow!" While unsure about why they needed to bow, the two complied as they watched in curiosity and confusion as students formed two long lines that reached all the way towards the stairs.

Though Edward was bowing, Ryuko decided to hunched down to get a better look and saw a large man with a dark complexion and short blond hair walk down the stairs. He was wearing a fearsome looking uniform with three black star-like crosses on his torso, and spikes on his shoulder blades and large gauntlets. "He certainly looks like a big shot" Ryuko commented in a bored manner.

"That's because he's a **Three-Star** while those other ones are **One-Stars**." Mako explained to Edward and Ryūko as the man walked passed them.

[**Three-Stars**?]

Both Ryuko and Edward said at the same time

"Yup. That's **Ira Gamagoori** the **Disciplinary Committe Chairman**. He's one of the **Elite Four of the Student Council**. He's super elite. Three ranks above us **No-Star** students," Mako explained with an epic background picture with shadowy silhouettes of the Elite Four with red glowing eyes.

_"Hah! Don't make me laugh! Sure, he is clearly strongest than most humana round here but I could easily take— NO!"_ The black-haired teen slapped himself mentally _"__Bad boy, stay down! You're retired! No more fighting. Fuck my battle seeking desires! This Demon Blood running through my veins sure is annoying some times!"_

While Edward was slapping himself to get rip of his battle desires, Ryuko raised an eyebrow as she caught a certain piece of information during Mako's explanation "**No-Star**?" Ryuko was curious about this "Star" system.

"Aha. The uniforms here have amazing powers and if you get one. I hear it's awesome!" Mako explained, being excited about getting a uniform, "You get like superhuman and such!"

_"Wait… they need uniforms to tap into their own powers?" _Edward's eyes twitched _"__That's so lame. They don't know how to tap into their own inner power on their own? I mean using tools to help is fine and I do have a weapon set to boost my abilities, but I mostly rely on my own strength not— Hold on! Why do they specifically need uniforms to get super powers? And why the heck does this school have that kind of power-granting tools?"__ Thinking about it carefully, it was a suspicious thing. _The boy was started to sweat more upon realizing something.

Nope. He was thinking. This was a normal school. A normal school. A normal school. This _has_ to be a normal school!

"They're called **Goku Uniforms**," Mako continued her explanation, breaking Chris out of his monologue that no one wanted to read. "They go from No-Stars all the way up to Three-Stars!"

_"Goku Uniforms? But I don't see any orange gi around this place, nor a oddly haired alien either!"_ The boy darted his head back and forth as he looked for the famous Character and/or his attire.

"Our **Student Council President, Satsuki Kiryuin**, hands out Goku Uniforms based on a student's abilities. Long story short, they're awesome! You two got all that?" Mako finished explaining what there needs to be known about Goku Uniform. If you didn't catch that, searched on the Internet you bum.

"Yeah… not interested," Edward dismissed the entire concept with boredom. He already has enough power with his magical, cursed, demonic and holy weapons – and let's not talk about his battle-prowess – so this wasn't for him… Plus, the further away from the crazy, the more he stays in the normal.

Ryuko had something else on her mind, "So, what you're saying is that the Student Council is the top dog, right?"

"Yeah," Mako lifted her head and spotted the other individual walking down the stairs after Ira, "And speak of the devil. That's Lady Satsuki."

**SATSUKI KIRYUIN**

A bright light surrounds behind her as she slowly walked down the stairways – eyes closed – a form of regal and elegance. Getting a better look at the girl, Edward noted that Satsuki was tall (taller than him) and slim, yet well-endowed from the looks of her bust, and had a beautiful angular face with rather thick eyebrows. She had long dark-blue tinted hair that reached passed her waist and was wearing a white outfit that had pants instead of the normal school skirt.

"Well damn, now that's a **woman**. Her three sizes are prefectly balanced and she has a beautiful face, nice-shaped butt and legs, and a large breast. She got the whole pack" Edward muttered with a faint flush on his face, slightly mesmerized by the girl's beauty. Sure, she gave him an Ice Queen's vibe, but she was a **sexy** Ice Queen _"Though I am curious, why are her letters are accompanied by brightness? And why are they so dazzlings?"_

Instantly Ryuko jumped right in front of Satsuki's path from the line of bowing students, shocking them all for her imprudence. "Sorry to interrupt, but I hear you're the queen bee of this school," Ryuko declared with no respect, "If you are, I got a question for you"

Chris looked on with surprise at the punk girl's boldness _"__Is she an idiot?! The worst thing one can do is to piss off a higher-up!— Though I'm one to talk cuz I have pissed up a __**lot**__ of people"_

"How dare you!" called out one of the students, "Get her!"

A couple of One-Star Students in front of her dogpiled onto her, but Ryuko based them all away effortlessly. Smacking them all with her metal case. As soon as she was done swatting away like flies, Ryuko pulled the item out of the case and spun it several times by the loop it had before pointing the object at Satsuki, and to everyone's surprise it was half of pair of large scissors.

Satsuki's eyes blinked in recognition as she stared down at the strange blade in Ryūko's hand, "Hmmm…"

"That is one giant scissor!" Mako called out from within the crowd.

Edward on the other hand was staring intently at the weapon _"_… _So that's a_**_Scissor Blade_**_. Also… things are about to get NOT normal around here aren't they?!" _Edward shouted at the camera with a stunned and scared look

"Right, this is actually half of a giant pair of scissors. I'm looking for the owner of the other half," Ryuko explained as she focused her gaze on Satsuki, tightening her grip on the Scissor Blade's handle. "Hey Prez… I noticed that look you gave this thing just now, have you seen this thing before? You have, haven't you?!"

"… And what if I have? What are you going to do about it?" Satsuki replied coolly as she looked down at Ryuko.

Ryūko's body twitched after she heard that, the glare she had pointed at the older girl intensifying with each second. "So you do know about this thing… You have the other half, don't you?!" The gear eyed girl leaped forward with her Scissor Blade poised to attack.

_"She DIDN'T said that, you moron!"_ Edward shouted in his mind as he watched in horror as Ryuko charged at Satsuki. "You idiot calm down! Just think for a second!"

Ryuko ignored or didn't hear him as she leaped into the air ready to pierce Satsuki with her blade.

Only to be smashed in the face.

**"TEK!"**

Then her body.

**"KEN!"**

Once more into her side.

**"FUN!"**

And finally sending her flying.

**"SAI!"**

Ryuko was sent into the ocean of One-Star students. Knocking them all over like bowling pings and the students just stood and did nothing to dodge.

"Fukuroda?" Satsuki addressed the one who punched Ryuko.

"Yes," replied the student that attacked Ryuko, "Captain of the Boxing Club, Takaharu Fukuroda"

**TAKAHARU FUKURODA**

_"Those red letters are never going away, are there?"__ Edward thought with a deadpan look._

He was a teenage of short stature with light green eyes. A Buzz-cut head, or almost bald in nature, with a noticeable missing tooth. He also wore a Two-Star Goku Uniform outfit which consist of those large surreal red boxing gloves, headguard, and the standard boxing gear equipped on.

"I'll finish this insolent wench off. With your permission," he asked almost sadistically.

"She's yours" Satsuki nodded in a approval motion.

Ryuko gritted her teeth as she emerged from the crowd, glaring at the smirking boxer who stood in her way. "Damn it, get out of my way you bastard!" Dashing towards the teen with her sword already in mid-swing, but the boxer simply raised his glove and parried the attack. "W-What the hell is that thing made of?! Iron?"

"Heh, don't you know anything about **Goku Uniforms**?" Fukuroda taunted as he let out a chuckle.

"How the hell is that thing a uniform?" Ryuko shout back.

"The uniform for a boxer is simple, GLOVES and TRUNKS – And other stuff – Thanks to this special **Athletic-Augmenting Two-Star Goku Uniform**given to me by Lady Satsuki, my punches are as hard as steel and can't be beaten!" Fukuroda explained with a arrogant look taunting Ryuko

**ATHLETIC-AUGMENTING TWO-STAR GOKU UNIFORM**

As the fight continue with Ryuko being used as a ragdoll by the short captain, Edward looked at the scene with mixed feelings. Ryuko was at a disadvantage and it looked like her chances of winning were near to zero, her opponent was simply stronger than her. On the other hand, the very appearance of those power-granting uniforms made clear an unavoidable fact... This school was far from normal.

"_God damnit!"_ He clenched his fists and teeth as he watched as his new friend was demolished. He always **hated** how people close to him were injured, regardless of the decisions they made to get to those situations. _"__I can't believe this… This bullshit wasn't supposed to be like this! I WAS RETIRED FOR GOD'S SAKE!"_ He screamed to the heavens in his head.

He was denying all of the evidence in front of him since the school entrance. Believing it was just a joke or something like that. Even with all the explaining going on he still was in denial he was not in a normal school. Until he witnessed the scene beforehand.

In the midst of his thoughts Fukuroda attacked Ryuko with a single punch that burst into a hundred, thousands more and began to pummel her brutally. Each one smacking her in her face only.

Then he uppercut her into the fly before jumping up and smashing her back down to the earth. Fukuroda stood over her with an evil smile as Ryuko was in intense pain with a smashed-up face.

"… Pathetic. Fukuroda, after you defeat her I want you to confiscate her weapon." Satsuki ordered as she watched the battle with a calculative gaze. "She obviously doesn't know the correct way to use it."

"Yes ma'am" Fukuroda responded with a grin as he lifted his left glove up.

"Hold it," Ryuko raised not. Her grit and determination now allowing her to stay down for long, "You better tell me what you know or else!"

"Shout your mouth!" Fukuroda roared with angry as he double-kicked Ryuko in the face, "No one speaks to Lady Satsuki that way. No one!"

Ryuko tried to attack Fukuroda, but sadly her movements were too slow and telegraph that the boxing captain easily dodged them all. All while taunting her while he does it.

"Time to end this!" Fukuroda winds up his fist to deliver the finale blow to knock her out.

Mako is shock not knowing what to do and Edward was beside himself with concern and hesitance. He could jump in and end this once and for all, but he'll have to kiss his normal life goodbye as he worked hard for this. But he didn't want to be so selfish that it endangered Ryuko's life.

… You know what? FUCK IT!

_"The hell?"_

_"Who the–?!"_

_"Huh?"_

Right in between Ryuko and Fukuroda's massive fist appeared Edward. All three individual's minds – Ryuko, Fukuroda and Satsuki – went blank at the sight.

**_*BANG*_**

A massive explosive erupted kicking up a large cloud of dust.

"Oh no, Eddie!" Mako cried out as she watched one of her besties get hit directly with Fukuroda's full-force punch.

And when the dust cleared, Edward was shown standing and he catched the fist with his bare hands!

"E-Eh?!" was all Fukuroda blurted out when he saw his attack did nothing to the student that 'fall' in between him and Ryuko.

Satsuki astonishingly blinked in surprise, but only briefly, at the scene. Being able to catch a punch wasn't something impressive, but being able to actually catch a fist powered by a **Two-Star Goku Uniform** was another thing completely!

"I think that was enough dude, the fight is over" Edward stated with a steel-like glare that made fukuroda step back out of fear, but the anger made the boxer recover his composure even though now his face had a murderous expression.

"Y-You bastard! How dare you?!" Fukuroda shouted as he jumped out of the crater with a pissed off look on his face, his gigantic glove pulled back as he prepared to attack Edward from behind. "This time I'm not going to pull my punch, take this! _**TEK! KEN! FUN! SAI!**_"

Edward snapped his head back to the giant fist heading towards him and Ryūko, as he raised his left arm and the space around it got distorted, then he "pulled out" an object from the space.

The black-haired teen raised his hand and used the object to block the fist easily, which surprised many as they watched the glove make contact with Edward's sword and the ground under the two transfer student's feet crack.

Nothing seemed to happen as the black-haired didn't even seem to be affected by the pressure Fukuroda was putting into his fist, that is until he lifted his head up to look at the boxer "… Is this all you've got? If so—!"

Slashing sounds could be heard through the area as the students watched in shock as Fukuroda's large gloves were cut into pieces like junk. Fukuroda looked at his now bare hands in shock before looking back up at Edward, who was holding a rusty and short boardsword in his left hand.

"—Then dissapear, you trash!"

Edward didn't give Fukuroda anymore time to look at his sword as he slammed his foot under Fukuroda's jaw and once again sent him flying away.

"Whoa, that was so cool!" Mako whispered to herself excitedly while Ryuko looked at her male friend with a stunned expression.

Ryuko blinked owlishly not registered what happened. She was about the being beated quite brutally but suddenly Edward appeared before her a blocked the boxer's blow with his bare hands. She would want to ask him a few question about it, he didn't stroke her as a brawler!

"E-Edward, what are you…?!" She was about to speak but the black-haired teen cutted her off.

"Now it's not time for play 'The Million Questions Game'. Just leave, as you are right now, you can fight properly" He stated with a dead serious tone without looking back at her.

She was going to shot back at him… Then she realized this was an opportunity for her to regroup.

"Tsk! Don't you dare to die on me, asshole!"

"Heh, don't worry. I can take care of myself too"

She turned around and blitz right out of here. It gave her a bad taste to leave the guy that just helped her but for some reason she knew nothing too bad would happen to him.

"Ryuko!" Mako called out to her casually "Are you going home already?"

Ryuko ran into a deliveryman on his scooter, knocked him, took his scooter, and drove away.

"HEY!" the deliverymen called out, "What about my delivery?" Ryuko drove back and dropped the package and left.

"Oh, I guess she went home" Mako chimed as she ran over to Edward "Oh, Eddie! That's was soooo cool~! Where did you learn those moves?!"

"Meh, my old master teached me" Edward replied casually with a cheerful smirk as he drop away his serious glare.

"You there… who are you?!"

"Hmm?"

Satsuki's voice called out making the two turn to look at her, though they could tell that the older teen's attention seemed to be focused on the black-haired swordsman.

"Oh, I'm just a wanderer who look for a proper education~! My name is **Edward Redgrave**" He answered with a goofy expression as he bowed the Council President. He was showing a carefree and cheerfully attitude that was completely inconsistent with his actions during his 'fight' against Fukuroda so most student raised an eyebrow at that.

In that momento, he noticed a important fact… He just screwed his chances for a normal life with that performance from before, and now he has the whole school attention!His eyes grow wider and he was speechless for a few seconds "Um… well school's over! Let's go home Mako!" Then he shouted as he grabbed Mako and ran right out the entrance.

"Whoa… Eddie you're fast too?! You're amazing!"

Satsuki's eyes never left where Edward went before spinning around on her heel and started walking away. As the Student President and her group left the homeroom teacher of 2-K was left trying to place together what just happened at the end of that fight.

Aikuro blinked, he was perplexed by the events "Well… that was certainly unexpected" He muttered as he ajusted his glasses.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**(At Night)**

**STUDENT COUNCIL HEADSQUADTERS**

At the very top of the tower of **Honnōji Academy** there was beautifully decorated room where Satsuki Kiryūin and her **Elite Four** went in order to discus and organize all of their plans, such was the job of the Student Council. But unlike the other times they had met up, there were two specific topics the five were focusing on as they were sitting around the room with Satsuki sitting in her chair on a higher level than the others. There was a **One-Star** student sitting in a corner playing a grand piano for the five, however it was being ignored as the sounds of someone being hit filled the room and their grunts that followed.

"You idiot!" A voice called out in anger.

This voice belonged to a teenager with mid-length dark green hair was wearing a **Three-Star Goku Uniform** that had been specially made into a long white coat with a high collar. In the back near his head was a built-in sword sheath that was currently empty and three spikes on each shoulder. The coat was open at the front to reveal a cadet-blue colored vest and a matching pair of white pants and shoes, and a belt with three metal spikes on the front. Sitting in front of him in a seiza position was Fukuroda, who kept his head down and his fists pressed against the floor next to him, and dozens of wooden shards were surrounding his form.

The boxer was sit wearing most of his **Goku Uniform**, but the gloves that Naruto had cut apart were complete removed from his outfit leaving him in his trunks and remaining gear. "I have nothing to say as an excuse! I can only apologize for my failure!"

"You let that girl escape after she mocked Satsuki-Sama, and you failed to confiscate her weapon after being ordered. It doesn't even matter if someone did interfere!" Ira Gamagoori shouted as he watched a green haired teen walk away from Fukuroda with a destroyed kendo stick in his hand. "Any mistakes made by clubs overseen by you make them your mistakes as well, Sanageyama!"

"Don't you think I fucking know that?! That's why I've been disciplining him for the past twenty minutes!" Uzu Sanageyama shouted as he fell back into one of the couches that were spread across the room, throwing the destroyed sword at Fukuroda and hitting the boxer in the head. Turning his grey towards the large man, Sanageyama had a smirk grow on his face before he spoke again. "But doesn't the mistake also fall onto the Disciplinary Committee for _**allowing **_ Satsuki-Sama to be mocked, which means it's your mistake as well, Gamagoori"

Sitting on a stool next to a bar, a tealish hair colored teen was typing away at his laptop. He was wearing blue tinted eyeglasses and a collar-neck suit, with the collar covering the lower half of his face. The collar opened quickly just before he started to speak, "Satsuki-Sama, I've retrieved some intel on those new transfer students. Apparently she has been causing a ruckus with high schools in the eastern Kanto region, all of them being ones that**Honnōji Academy **has conquered" His collar closed for a few seconds before opening once again as his head turned to Satsuki and the others, "But according to them, the reason they never sent word to us was because the battles that girl had been in were seen as insignificant."

"Insignificant? While it is not a completely definite, there is a strong possibility that she can stand on even grounds with a **Goku Uniform**… Inumuta, inform all the Principals of the branch high schools that they should not let such negligence happen again and to keep a proper eye out from now on" Satsuki ordered as she was handed a cup of tea from an elderly man wearing a butler outfit.

"At once M'lady!" Hōka Inumuta bowed his head before typing something into his laptop at a fast pace.

"How shocking. The toad, the monkey, and the dog all managed to screw up big time" The next one to speak with a mocking tone was a petite pink haired girl sitting in a heart shaped chair with numerous stuffed animals surrounding her, using a musical conductor wand in her hand to point at the three boys of the **Elite Four**. Nonon Jakuzure was wearing a **Goku Uniform** that was styled to look like a while female marching band outfit that had a large skull-marked hat and white boots that had wings accessories located near the ankles. "Though I can kinda understand the interest in that boy and his old-looking sword. I was shocked to see a weapon that could cut down **Goku Uniforms**"

"No, the blade itself doesn't have any special feature on its own, it's not a weapons made to combat **Goku Uniforms** but a mere mundane sword" Satsuki explained to her elites, who were all shocked at the new information.

"Then how he was able to cut down Fukuroda's **Goku Uniform**?!" Gamagoori questioned.

"I'm willing to bet, he was able to accomplish that with his sheer physical strength… Though the weapon that girl carried on the other hand was indeed a special crafted blade capable of cutting down **Goku Uniform**, and because of that simple fact I ordered to confiscated it" The dark-haired girl stated shocking the group. Turning her seat slightly to face the teal haired teen, Satsuki lifted the teacup in her hands to her mouth. "Inumuta, tell me about the girl… What was her name?"

"Ryūko Matoi, I manage to pull up her file." Inumuta answered while looking at a chart with an image of Ryūko on it before typing in something else.

"… Matoi, eh?" Satsuki stopped herself as she halted the teacup's movement just as it was about to touch her lips. "How interesting" She said with a smirk _"So Ryūko Matoi_, _the daughter of Isshin Matoi, and Edward Redgrave, an unknown variable have come to my academy…"_ Satsuki thought to herself as an amused smile appeared on her face before she took a sip of her tea _"Let us see what happens next"_

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**(The next Day)**

**HONNŌJI ACADEMY ENTRANCE**

After yesterday events Edward yawned as he walked up the steps alone to Honnōji Academy. "Man, what a devastating event it was yesterday. Ryuko needs to keep her cool. That's attitude going to get her into a lot of trouble."

Honestly going to his school was going to be a danger to him… well a danger to his normal life. All he has to do lay low and follow the rules. Hopefully they forget about that little 'stunt' with him and he can go on in bliss. Also, there's no other schools he can transfer to.

This whole situation was strange for him, and he knows Ryuko's backstory ha something to do with this but decided against asking her about it. He's just grateful she got away at least, though it was due to his "performance"… Ugh, he now has a bad gut feeling right now.

"What an idiot. Now it's almost certain that those guys would want a revenge againts me" He sighed with a frown. His stomach began to growl as he realized he didn't ate breakfast "Ugh… I'm so hungry…" He yawned with a petty look

As soon as he reached the entrance he was greeted by a sight of his friend.

"Good morning, Eddie! You made it to school!" Mako called out to him.

"Oh yeah, good morning to you… too… Mako…" Edward waved at his classmate until he noticed she was upside-down.

Chained to a board.

With Fukuroda and his boxing club around her.

"So glad you could make it on time, transfer student," Fukuroda smiled evilly, "Now it's time for revenge!" He laughed maniacally

"… _Me and my big mouth" _Edward gave them a nervous grin as he sweatdropped. Why him?

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**(Some time later)**

Soon after both Mako and Edward found themselves both upside-down and restrained to a metal cross board with a boiling pot directly below them. It seemed to be filled with cooking oil. In the schoolyard with possible the entire student body watching and a boxing ring placed right in the middle.

Edward sighed as he was dangling over the pot "… Don't you think this is a little over-the-top to fight Ryuko?" He said deadpanly.

"Silence!" Fukuroda barked at him as he slamed his giant glove on Edward's head, though it barely make the black-haired teen flinch "Anyone who sides with anyone against Satsuki-Sama is the enemy! And will be punished!"

"I'm technically not on Ryuko's side" the teen stated with a deadpan look "I just happen to be her classmate. And for the record, I just stopped you from brutally beat a person who couldn't properly defend herself, the whole encounter was too one-sided for my tastes"

"I don't care what you have to say! You still stopped me from finishing the transfer chick and then you humillated me in front of Satsuki-Sama" the short teen growled at him "Besides Mako here says the three of you are 'best friends'! That automatically puts you on her side!"

_"Are you serious__? I just did the right thing to do for once in a while and THIS is my reward?!… Then again, I indeed assaulted him" _A sweatdropped Edward gave the boxing captain a look before his eyes settled on Mako who was placed next to him.

The girl smiled and giggled in his direction "Sorry Eddie. I didn't mean to get you into trouble as well" she apologized.

He let out another sigh, "It's not your fault. Don't worry. Anyway, can I get something to eat at least? I missed breakfast… AND LUNCH TODAY! I'M STARVING!"

"SHUT IT!" Fukuroda roared as he

"Oh man, oh man, this is bad! Everyone's going to see my underwear now!" Mako cried as her shirt and skirt fall down due to gravity and showing off more of her skin. "I should've worn my sexy panties today."

"THAT'S WHAT YOUR CONCERN ABOUT!?" Edward shouted with sharp-like teeth at Mako.

"Hey new girl! You listenin'?" Fukuroda spoke into the mic that his voice speaks out throughout the entire city with the loudspeakers. "An hour from now we'll going to execute your little friends! They're accessories to your crime of treason against Honnōji Academy! If you want to save their lives, quit hiding like a coward and SHOW YOURSELF!"

"Using hostages is kinda cliché, don't you think?" Sanageyama said standing beside Fukuroda.

"If I fail again my Goku Uniform is going to be confiscated," Fukuroda explained his reasons behind this, "Since Mankanshou and Redgrave are the only two students to speak to the new girl. I don't have any other options."

"It sounds like you got your priories straight. Good" the green-haired man praised the captain, "Now get out there. Prove yourself."

"What's wrong with sending a challenge letter or something?" Edward rolled his eyes at his asinine reasoning, "Or at least wait for her to come back. She was going to return to school regardless!"

Fukuroda glared at him, "And you know this, because?"

"Are you stupid!? Remember she wanted to know the answer to her question about the scissor blade? Which I don't see how asking a question is treason, but she was wrong for attacking. And like I was saying she seem pretty hellbent on learning the answer to that question!" The teen shot back with his own glare. Fukuroda flinched at his shouting.

The boxing captain blinked and grumbled a bit, "I suppose there's _some_ logic to what you're saying, but I'm making sure she'll come back 100% guarantee—"

_"Some logic!?"_

"—So, shut up and stand still as I crush your friend when she gets here."

"… You're never going to get a girlfriend for the rest of your life, aren't you?" Edward just looked at him with a sour expression.

"W-What the?! SHUT THE HELL UP YOU NO-STAR NOBODY! I'LL DEEP FRY YOUR ASS FIRST!" Fukuroda roared with a marked vein on his forehead.

"_I like this guy already. I guess he could be a good challenger" _The green-haired man snickered at the banter between the two._ "Though I still don't get it. Why does he let himself being trapped if he could pretty much defeat Fukuroda easily? And the aura he has is odd, almost dark. Something is off about him" _ His eyes glanced at the black-haired boy chained to the board.

"Noooo! If you guys dip me in the oil, everyone's going to see right through my uniform!" Mako cried out again

"Ah man, that oil is totally going to make my clothes see through! I knew I should've worn my sexy panties today!" Mako whined as she tried to move away from the bubbling tub of oil knowing they'll deep fry the both of them. "This is bad, this is so not good!"

"AGAIN! THAT'S WHAT YOUR CONCERNED ABOUT!?"

"Either that girl is being incredible brave or incredible stupid" the green-haired man commented with bewilderment about the girl's behavior.

Suddenly a hooded figure jumped up from the crowd and began using the students as stepping stones to dart across the field and jumped onto Mako's restrains and breaks them off for her.

"Ryuko?" Mako spoke up revealing the figure that had saved her.

"Hold on tight, okay?" Ryuko told her as she grabbed Mako and leaped off the metal cross board holding her as other students tried to grab Ryuko.

All failing and falling into the cooking oil themselves. Jumping out in pain all deep-fried themselves. Getting her away safely Ryuko placed Mako down.

"Uh, Ryuko?" Mako spoke up to her savior.

"What?"

"You forgot our other Bestie" the bowl-haired girl pointed out to their other friend still restrained himself.

He waved his hand, despite being tied down, with an unamused expression, "Hey, glad you could make it" He said sarcastically with a twitching eyebrow.

"WAIT! He was here too?!" Ryuko exclaimed.

"YOU SERIOUSLY DIDN'T REALIZE I WAS HERE TOO?!" The black-haired teen found it hard to believe, it was like someone shoehorned the reason why she missed him. As if someone didn't plan it far ahead.

Ryuko's eyes flared up and pointed her scissor blade at Fukuroda, "Not only did you kidnap Mako, but you also kidnapped Eddard too!"

"IT'S EDWARD, RYUKO! NOT EDDARD! I'M NOT SOME JACKASS WHO GOT HIMSELF KILLED AND DIDN'T PASS THE FIRST SEASON!"

"Silence both you, you outsider trash!" Fukuroda dismissed her "I've been looking forward to seeing you again! Today I'm going to make you regret insulting Satsuki-Sama and the honor of our school!"

"Again… SHE. **ASKED**. A. QUESTION!" he chipped in a exasperated motion. It is like he was speaking to choirs.

"Heh, if you are so willing to beat me then we can fight here and now!" Ryuko replied with a feral smirk, ignoring her black-haired friend.

"Heh, I don't recall making you a member but if that's how you want to play it then I accept the challenge!" Fukuroda grinned as he tossed the microphone to the side of the ring and held up his gloves in front of him, "Thanks to this black-haired asshole's actions yesterday I almost got my uniform taken away, but then I was also given some new gloves that are even stronger than my previous ones"

"Great, then it's just going to be that much sweeter when I take you down." Ryūko replied as she waited for the bell to sound, which it soon did as a blonde girl in a red and white bikini started walking across the ring with a sign over her head, which has the words _**Round 1**_.

**_*DING!*_**

"I'm going to haze you like the newbie you are!" Fukuroda shouted out throwing his left gloved fist forward, knocking the blonde girl out of the ring in the process, and released a torrent of spiked gloved at Ryuko. But even with all of the punches landed successfully on her body, the girl only stood in one place as all of the fist bounced across every inch of the boxing ring. "How do you like it? My left jabs are much faster than before and have an edge to them which makes them even more deadly!"

"Ryuko!" Mako called out as she watched her new friend getting pummeled once again by the boxer.

A barrage of boxing glove projectiles rammed into her body and bounced off. Hitting the ring's ropes allowing the attack to continue to bounce off and again smash right into Ryuko.

"You like that!?" the boxing captain laughed like a maniac, "The ring's filling up with my juggernaut of LEFT JABS!"

Then he rushed her, "And here comes the RIGHT STRIKE— Though IT's really a CORKSCREW! **TEN! KEN! FUN! SAI!**" Fukuroda's corkscrew punch tore right through Ryuko's cloak destroying it completely.

But his attack was absorb by her Scissor Blade and that… she was wearing some sort of dominatrix outfit.

"W-WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WEARING?!" Fukuroda was losing his focusing as he was eyeing Ryuko's new look which showed a lot of skin. A _lot_ of skin.

"None of your fucking business." Ryūko quickly shot back as a flush of red appeared on her cheeks.

"Well, who would thought that she was **THAT** gifted? I guess her previous uniform didn't gave her _**assets**_ much spotlight, huh?" Edward went bright red in the face as he glanced at the girl's attire and well endowed figure.

She was wearing a skimpy battle suit of some sort. The strange collar had a strange small scarf that seemed a pair of eyes with the right one covered by a scar, and three red suspenders that were connecting the collar to her short black skirt with two of them barely covering her chest in the front while a single one covered the middle of her back. Her arms and legs were fully covered with the same black material with two smaller suspenders connecting her skirt to the black leggings that ended on red high heel shoes… Needless to say, many were getting quite the eyeful much to the crowd's viewing pleasure and Ryuko's embarrassment/annoyance.

All in all, she was wearing a skimpy outfit, and she was clearly embarrassed to be wearing such a thing

"You're cheating!" Fukuroda gritted his teeth holding back his manly urges, "You're trying to distract me with your sexiness, are you?!" Fukuroda shouted as he focused his staring on the red suspenders pressing against Ryūko's large breasts.

"I'm not wearing this because I want!" Ryūko answered with a much stronger blush.

"How dare you! You are mocking not only the wonderful sport of boxing, but ALL SPORTS in general!"

"I am not!" Ryūko replied back as she gritted her teeth.

"All right, then. If that's the case," Fukuroda took several steps back and reached down towards his trunks. "Then I'll will just have to strip as well"

"PLEASE DON'T!" Edward pleaded. No one needs to see that.

"Now who's the one whose mocking?!" Ryūko shouted at the bald teen.

"It's your fault for wearing such an outfit, Ryuko," the chained-up boy glanced at Ryuko dismissively "I'm _**pretty**_ sure wearing something like that will land you in prison in most countries"

"Shut up perv!"

"I have no interest in what you're wearing. I'm not into S&M like you do"

"I said shut it EDMUND!"

"IT'S EDWARD!"

"Ryuko, don't listen to him it's fine if you want to be an Exhibitionist!" Mako cheered, "And Eddie, you need to be more supportive with Ryuko's fetishes!"

"It's not a fetish!"

"If I were supportive, I would talk her out of it"

"ENOUGH!" Fukuroda boomed as he ripped off the exterior of one of his gloves. The glove on his left hand seemed to shift around like a sheet before it fell off to reveal a more squared boxing glove with spikes at the end of it.

"I will take off the soft gloves that I use for away battles." Fukuroda grinned before he held out his new glove out proudly above his head. "Behold and feast your eyes! These are the true form of the **Honnōji Academy's** **Boxing Club Athletic-Augmenting Two-Star Gloves**!" Reaching his other hand up, Fukuroda pulled on a chain and even more spikes shout of the glove while the ones at the end became more jagged like saws. "I usually keep them under wraps because if I didn't then students from other schools would be too afraid to fight me. But now that I have them out for everyone to see I feel even more strength flowing through me!"

"WHAT?!" Ryuko looked furious.

"Behold!" the captain explained with a crazy expression, "This is what the real **Honnōji Academy Boxing Club Athleticism-Augmenting Two-Star Gloves** looks like!"

**HONNŌJI ACADEMY BOXING CLUB ATHLETICISM-AUGMENTING TWO-STAR GLOVES**

_"That's a mouthful and lame, dude. And was that REALLY worth the red letters?!" __Edward comment with sweatdrop as he glances the weird-shaped gloves_

"Even for someone who doesn't know all the rule like me, I can see these gloves are definitely illegal." Ryūko added as she stared at the large weaponized glove briefly before an amused smirk grew on her face. "Well, whatever… Let's see what you got"

"Here it comes! Unlike before when I didn't know what you were hiding under that cloak, this will be one of my strongest punches!" Fukuroda shouted as he heard the bell ring once again to signal the start of the next round and lunged forward with a fist pulled back. His spiked gloved started to spin once again as the boxer threw his right glove at the upper half of Ryūko's body. "And since you're half naked, this punch will rip that little piece of fabric to shreds and send you flying!"

The sounds of Fukuroda's fist making contact with Ryūko echoed through the area, and for a few seconds nothing seemed to happen.

**_*CRACK*_**

—Until the sounds of something starting to crack was heard. Many waited in anticipation for what they thought was going to happen, until they saw that it was actually Fukuroda's glove that shattered. Ryūko smirked as she swatted the remains of the glove away from her, "Sorry, but that punch was way to weak"

"W-What the hell?!" Fukuroda shouted as he looked between his destroyed glove and Ryūko in shock. "My upgraded glove was—"

"Your glove may be able to turn into steel, but so does my outfit!" Ryūko explained as her smirk turned into a frown, "In fact, my outfit is even stronger than your gloves!"

"Impossible!" The boxer shouted as he kept hitting Ryūko over and over again, but they didn't seem to affect her at all as she didn't even look like she was in the middle of being attacked. "Impossible! Impossible! Impossible! Impossible!"

"Give it up already! Your punches are so weak now that they can't do a thing to me anymore!" Ryūko shouted at Fukuroda, who started to sweat as he fruitlessly continued his assault.

Up on the tower, Nonon and the other **Elite Four** looked down at the battle in shock. "What the hell is up with those clothes?"

"Could it be a **Goku Uniform** as well?" Inumuta commented as he looked down at his touchscreen device, imputing the data he was currently viewing. "I've never seen one like that before though."

"Hoh~?" Satsuki raised her head up a little as she seemed to recognize the outfit Ryūko was wearing.

Down below, Mako was staring into the ring with a look of awe until it was quickly replaced with excitement. "Oh, wow! I didn't know you knew how to box, Ryuko!"

"I… I don't think she does" Matarō replied as he shifted closer to his sister while dodging her mock punches, before turning his head to look at Ryuko's appearance with a perverted expression. "But this chick is awesome! She's totally awesome! This view is awesome!" He repeated while ogling her.

Finally, no longer to bare everyone staring at her and Fukuroda's repeated failed attacks Ryuko ends the fight by beating him with her Scissor Blade with mocked boxing moves like Left Jab, and Right Hook.

Fukuroda was unable to defend himself as Ryūko and her sparkling sword slashed passed him, and seconds later his entire wardrobe, **Goku Uniform** and underwear as well, were cut to ribbons leaving him completely naked. "GRRAAAAHHH!?"

_"__**SEN-I SŌSHITSU!**__"_

"That's impossible!" Sanageyama exclaimed in shock. On the roof of the tower, the remaining **Elite Four** were also shocked by what they had just witnessed.

"A **Goku Uniform**..." Gamagoori started to say.

"Was defeated by the new girl!?" Nonon finished.

Inumuta adjusted his glasses with a calculative gaze, "This is the power of the Scissor Blades, huh? It's very impressive."

"No, it isn't her blade… There's more to it than that." Satsuki said as she took notice to a single red thread coming out of the destroyed **Goku Uniform** before it entered the outfit that Ryuko was wearing, causing it to glow red briefly.

Spinning her weapon to that the blunt side was facing outward, Ryuko swung the weapon like a bat at the airborne Fukuroda and made contact with his stomach. "Now get your naked ass… OUT OF MY FACE!" This a large amount of strength in her hit, the now bicolor haired girl sent Fukuroda flying into the air in the direction of the tower… and more specifically, Satsuki Kiryūin.

They all gasped that they failed and Satsuki's beautiful face was stained. Never taking her eyes off of Ryuko she wiped the blood off with her thumb.

"How dare you!" the green-haired roared at the transfer student. Ready to jump in and beat her.

"Stand down Sanageyama." The green haired teen turned his head upward to look back at Satsuki after hearing her speak. The Student Body President stared down at the two new students of her academy with her hands holding onto the handle on her sword tightly. "Tell me new girl, where did you get your hands on that outfit?"

Ryuko kicked the mic to her head and announced her answer "I got it from my father."

"Really?"

"Yeah, really. Now are you seeing this Scissor Blade?" Ryuko rose her Scissor Blade to show it to Satsuki, "It was left behind by the scumbag who killed him! And now, you're going to tell me who–!"

"AHHH!?"

The sudden cry of distress caused Ryuko to stop with her talking and look over to see Mako freaking out. Tears starting to form in her eyes. Even Satsuki glanced in her direction.

"Huh? Mako? What's wrong, why are you–?" Ryuko started to ask not sure why Mako is acted like this.

"Eddie's gone! He felled into the cooking oil!" the energetic girl cried out in anguish.

"What?!" Ryuko shouted in shock and looked over to where Eddie was tied up. She forgot to pull him out, but was caught up in the fight. Only to see no one was present on the board and the cooking oil looked like it was boiling something already.

"Wahhhhh! I lost a new friend already!" Mako fell to her knees crying her eyes out.

Ryuko's breathing hitched for a moment. Her eyes twitching in disbelief. She let someone die because of her. Her heart was tightened with guilt and pain. She wanted to found out who killed her father, but not at the expense of other people's lives. Let alone some one who was _**willing**_ to help her.

If only she stopped to rescue him too, he'd still be alive.

She can never let herself live this down. But the one truly responsible was—!

Ryuko gritted her teeth and snarled at Satsuki, "Satsuki…," she raised her blade at the queen bee, "You're going to pay for killing Chris!"

"Hey, I'm not dead yet, you know!"

Everyone halted.

Ryuko who was extremely angry did a 180 and turned her emotions from rage to confusion as she looked to her left and spotted the black-haired boy, who was standing in the edge of the ring eating a rather **large** sandwich.

"E-Edward!?"

"Yo, Ryuko!" he saluted before he opened his mouth and clamped down on the giant sandwich. His cheeks puffed up like chipmunks as he chewed his food with content.

"W-What? How… why…?" the poor girl was confused as all heck. How'd he get out of his restrains was beyond her, and most people shared her thoughts.

"Why? Because I was hungry of course! You try going about the day with no breakfast and lunch and see how long your stomach! I was practically dying!" he stated as he took another bite.

"… I'm pretty sure humans can last a month without food," Ryuko dryly replied.

"Not me!" as he took another big bite.

"Wait! Did anyone see him leave his restrains?!" Nonon pointed out. She doesn't remember him leaving at all. Especially, to go make a sandwich and come back.

Satsuki, who was watching the entire thing, had her eyes widen in surprise as well. Not even she noticed him leave at all and return. No noise, no movement, no… presence. And that… interested her.

"Yeah! Eddie, you're alive!" Mako shouted with glee and she glomped him. Hugging him tightly around the waist, "I was so worried! I thought I lost my new Bestie already and that would've made me super sad and I'd had to hold a funeral and—"

"Whoa, whoa, easy there Mako! I'm a tough guy, you know~!" Edward patted her head with a free hand and gave her a warm smile.

Releasing a relaxed sigh Ryuko didn't know she had she turned her attention back to Satsuki, "Now where was I… oh, right! Satsuki you better tell me who has the other half of my Scissor Blade!"

"Matoi Ryuko is your name, right?" Satsuki said more as a statement than a question, "Interesting. Then you must be Matoi Isshin's daughter"

Ryuko's eyes lit up and growled. She finally found her first real lead after the weapon and outfit, "I knew it! You knew who my Father was!"

However, Ryuko could not stand any longer as more steam came out of her outfit and kneeled down. Her Scissor Blade as support.

**[You're bleeding too much Ryuko]**

A deep male voice spoke to Ryuko.

"You said you wanted blood, right? You getting full now?"

**[No, but in about 5 minutes you're going to lose consciousness]**

"What?! Why didn't you say that before?"

Ryuko got back up to her feet. Her body struggle to move due to blood loss as she glared at the Student President. Her Scissor Blade pointed at her.

"We'll pick this up later Satsuki Kiryuin!" Ryuko then leaped off of the ring and made a mad dash for it, "Count on it!"

"_That's… interesting. I didn't knew that outfit has a min don its own, let alone a __**soul**__"_Edward tilted his head and stared at the outfit's "eye".

The green-haired man shouted and command the students to chase after her.

Satsuki slammed her sheathe onto the ground and a bright light appeared behind her. "Don't bother. She'll be back eventually. Leave her be until then."

Though she declared this her eyes soon fall on Edward who looked back at her. The two continue to look at each other as the boy finished his sandwich. Not sure why she's staring at him or liking the way she's studying Edward hopped off from his spot and walked to the entrance. Now that everyone is looking at him and he doesn't want to be the center of attention anymore.

"This was fun. Let's _not_ do this again, okay Mako?" the boy beckoned the bubbly girl as the two head home.

"Yeah! Oh, by the way you're invited to my house for dinner! What do you say?!"

As the two leave the school grounds Satsuki breaks her focus on the boy and had returned to her Student Council room.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**(Night time)**

**STUDENT COUNCIL HEADSQUADTERS**

"Your tea miss," Lady Satsuki's butler announced as he poured her favorite tea into her cup. "Careful it's hot."

After she took a sip she mused what she's learned today, "So the new girl has a Kamui."

She smirked as she looked at her Elite Four who entered the room. "Everyone be prepared for Matoi's return."

"Ma'am"

"Also, Inumuta, have you learned anything about that other student? Edward Redgrave" Satsuki asked. The real object of curiosity for her.

The blue-haired adjusted his glasses as he stepped forward, "Yes, Lady Satsuki. I've dug up whatever I could find and have learned… But I could find nothing relevant about him"

"Impossible! How can he have no information?!" the pink-haired girl jumped and pointed with an accusing finger at Inumuta. "Are you sure you searched alright?"

"Don't get me wrong, I did said I don't find _**relevant**_ information. Birth certificate, photos, his family name, school grades – Though he was homeschooled by his grandmother most of his life – Those things were easy to find... But when I looked at more specifical matters, something or rather **someone** kicked me out of the database" Inumuta replied with a frown, he was clearly unamused by the prospects of being "kicked out".

"My, my, ot seems the Dog has been bested in his own domain" Nonon commented with a sly smile.

"Must be a proficient Hacker like you, Inumuta. Though I'm stunned by the fact that _**you**_ were beated so easily in your work area" Ira Gamagoori stroked his chin trying to figure out how this was conceivable.

"Come on, that's shouldn't be possible. Is it possible someone to just kick you out just like that?" the green-haired man suggested.

"You doubt my talents? I am positive. I've turned every stone I could find. But that **person** keeps blocking me… Though I did find one note of interest" Inumata stated as he pulled up a file "He was given a letter of recommendation by the Prime Minister himself"

"What?! How'd a slacker like him get a recommendation from the Prime Minister!?" the pink-haired girl shouted in shock. "He obvious had to bribe him or something! Let me find him now and beat him to death!"

"You dare disobey Satsuki-Sama's orders!?" Ira growled angrily at the girl, "We were ordered to stand back and observe Ryuko's group. Nothing more!"

Satsuki raised her hand to end the quell. The Elite Four bowed to their leader.

"My lady"

"For the time being, continue to survey both Matoi and Redgrave. We will deal with them when the time comes"

"Ma'am!"

_"Edward Redgrave"_ Satsuki thought to herself with interest. Taking a sip from her tea _"__One way or another I will found out who you are"__ She smirked as she watched out at the large window._

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**CHAPTER 1 END**


	3. Chapter 2 New Day, same problems

"Just who the hell…" Normal Speeches

_'Do you think we are!?' Normal Thoughts_

**[YOU VILE HELLHOUND!] **Senketsu/Life Fiber speaking

_**[I love being ironed!] **__Senketsu/Life Fiber thinking:_

**"SEN'I SŌSHITSU!" **Special Attacks

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Chapter 2:**

Another Day, the same problems

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Ryuko noticed that her body seemed to feel heavy, like there was a pressure on top of her to hold her in place. But she pushed it off as thoughts started to come flood her head_. '__Where am I? That's weird… why can't I remember anything after beating that stupid boxer? And why does my body feel so heavy… it's making it really hard move'_The girl then heard the sounds of someone panting.

She opened her eyes slightly.

The girl was greeted by an unfamiliar ceiling, one that was covered with dirt and had clearly been worked on several times by the looks of all the plywood. Tilting her head downwards, Ryūko noticed something off. And it has to do with the strange man hovering over her, panting like a horny dog.

…

…

…

It didn't take Ryūko more than three seconds to stand over the fallen man and kicked him in the side which sent him flying into a wall hard enough to leave an imprint

"WHAT WERE YOU DOING WITH MY BODY, YA FREAKIN' PERVERT?!"

"Wow little lady, you've certainly put a lot of strength in that kick" The man whimpered as he slid down the wall with steam coming from the spot where Ryuko kicked him. "It wasn't bad at all; I'm going to be feeling it for a while"

"Of course, it was her that saved my and Eddie's lives after all"

"Oi, I saved myself, Mako"

"Damn right! I am the badass from Kanto that… Huh? Mako?! Edward?!" Ryuko blinked as she recognized the voices speaking next to her and turned to see the chestnut brunette standing next to her holding her guitar case with her Scissor Blade inside while the black-haired guy was drinking tea with an amusent look "What are you doing here?"

"I live here silly~!" Mako answered cheerfully before making her way over to the injured doctor, "As for you Dad, didn't you listen when Eddie told you to not try anything?"

"As for me, I was invited by Mako to have a dinner with her family. Though I have to say, it's rude to kick a person right on the face, Ryuko" Edward stated with a smirk of his own.

"It was his own fault for being a pervert and—! Wait, D-Dad?! This guy's her dad?!" Ryūko squeaked as she looked back and forth between the two with a stunned look. Bowing her head at the man, Ryūko quickly apologized. "I'm so sorry!"

Edward plopped down next to Ryuko's bowing form, "Don't worry about it too much Ryuko. I warned him that he would get hurt if he got any perverted idea" He spoke as he pointed at the man in question.

"The name's **Mankanshoku Barazo**" The tall, overweight man introduced himself as he wiped away the blood on his face, flashing the two teenagers a grin once he finished.

**MANKANSHOKU BAZARO**

Barazo had lick-back brown hair and thick eyebrows, and brown eyes that had pince-nez glasses that hung on his nose. He was wearing a tan jacket with a white shirt and a black tie, along with a pair of salmon color shorts with blue stripes and a pair of white slippers.

"After you guys helped my daughter it was the least I could do to help patch you up!" The fat man said cheerfully.

"Luckily for you, despite how this guy looks he's a reliable doctor and was able to help us out" Edward explained as he motioned a hand to the large man, "According to Mako-Chan and her brother, this guy is a back-alley doctor. And a shitty one if I may add, the amount of person he killed is way more than the guys he saved"

"Right! It was thanks to his stolen medicine and tools to get you healed up!" Mako explained as she gave Ryūko and Edward a thumb up with a proud smile on her face.

"That… That's not a good thing at all" Ryūko replied with a deadpanned expression before turning her head to look at Edward "Were you really going to trust me in this guy's hands?" She dryly asked.

"Meh, don't worry. This guy may look suspicious but he is a competent medic when he needs to" Edward said waving his hand nonchalantly "I give you my thanks for helping my friend girl, Doc" He then bowed to the man.

"No need to worry, Red-San and please call me Dad" Barazo said with a grin.

"Nope~…! Not gonna happen~" Edward replied with a cheerful smile.

The black-haired girl raised an eyebrow at the conversation between the two males but before she could open her mouth, Mako's little brother appeared from nowhere.

"I have to admit, swinging that scissor around half naked was pretty _**bad-ass**_!" Mataro grinned as he slid close to an embarassed Ryūko as she recalled the outfit she was wearing in her battle earlier, her face going red as she remembered the looks she had gotten from the crowd.

**MANKANSHOKU MATARO**

'_Oh, now he has red letters? What a lazy author and writers we have here. Why didn't they put those on the last chapter?'_ The black-haired teen sighed as he shook his head.

"I mean, nobody in their right mind would even try to figh—!" Mataro comment with a checky grin but Ryuko interrupted him as she cut Matarō off by slamming a fist into his head that sent him crashing to the ground.

"Shut it, ya dick! It's a complicated situation, all right?" She shouts with a marked vein.

Matarō let out a groan as he gritted his teeth, "That hurt, damn it! Is that the show your thanks!"

Ryuko's attentions shifted when she heard the sound of the door sliding open and both turned to see a beautiful, slim woman standing at the door. She had light brown hair that was tied up in a bun, leaving a rather thick fringe over her forehead and was wearing a pink dress with an apron over it and a light green jacket. In her hands was a tray that had several steaming cups of tea on it.

"If belting my husband and Matarō make you feel better, than feel free to continue to your heart's content" The woman said with a smile as she looked down at the two with her amber eyes.

"Oh Miss Sukuyo, did you need any help with making dinner?" Edward asked politely as he looked up at the woman with a smile of his own.

"You've done more than enough with helping me. Dinner will be ready soon so leave the rest to me. And call me Mom" Sukuyo replied with warm smile.

**MANKANSHOKU SUKUYO**

"So how did I get here?" Ryūko looked down to examine her bandages as she asked her question, confused on why she was having a hard time remember anything. "The last thing I remember was saving Mako and beating that boxer"

"You don't remember? Well I suppose that would make sense… You passed out pretty quick so that could have happened. I see, I see." Edward commented as he crossed his arms as he nodded sagely, looking up to see Ryūko's confused look. "You really don't remember, huh? Well I'll start from the beginning after you defeated Takaharu Fukuroda, it won't take that long to fill you in" The Edward began to explain yesterday's events to the punk girl.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**(Meanwhile)**

**SEWING CLUB WORKSHOP**

"The masses are fools…every single one of them are nothing than pigs in human clothing, completely domesticated by the established order. They have lost the right and will to govern themselves that is why they must be governed by **Honnōji Academy** and in turn by Kiryūin Satsuki"

The sound of Sastuki's heel clicked on the ground echoed throughout the room as she walked along the lookout bridge over the hundreds of Sewing Club members working below. Walking behind her was the Sewing Club President and another member of the Student Council, Iori Shirō.

"It was thanks to this country's choice for the school uniforms to be based on those from the military that inspired me to create personal combat uniforms for **Honnōji Academy**. It is the entire Sewing Club that are the chosen elite for our Human Conquest and Liberation Project, so I expect you to take care as you complete your work."

"Thank you Satsuki-Sama, we will make sure to continue meeting your expectations" Iori bowed respectfully as he bowed his head, his oval glasses glinting as they reflected the lights coming from the various areas surrounding them.

He was a fairly slim teenager that had long, yellow-blond hair tied back in a ponytail that reached his upper back, while two long, split bangs frame either side of his face. Like the other members of the Student Council, Iori was wearing his own personal **Goku Uniform** that took the form of a long, white lab-coat that's ends touch the ground with two black stars on either flap, connected by a chain, while under the coat he wore a black turtleneck and pants, along with black boots.

Satsuki looked over the lines of One-Star Goku Uniforms being worked underneath her before turning her attention to a display board several feet away from her, displaying images of the sliced remains of Fukuroda's first boxing glove and the tatters of his remaining **Goku Uniform**. "Iori, have you had a crossed referenced the data Inumuta sent you on with the remains of the **Goku Uniforms** that Matoi Ryūko and Edward Redgrave had destroyed?"

"Yes, I have. Though what I have gotten from Inumuta is limited, it still gave me incredible data on the new students and their abilities, which I could put into my new uniforms later on." Iori turned his body to face the screens with a frown, "But there is one thing about what I learned that confuses me…"

"Oh?" Satsuki arched an eyebrow at that, "I take it you found something then?"

"I'm not entirely sure, but it is something to take into account." Iori replied as he pulled out a tablet screen and pressed a few buttons on the touchscreen, causing the images of the two destroyed uniforms to zoom in closer. "From what I read in Inumuta's report, the Scissor Blade is similar to your own blade, Bakuzan, in the ability to cut **Life Fibers**"

"Correct. What is the point of this Iori?" Satsuki questioned as she narrowed her eyes.

Iori swallowed nervously as beads of sweat fell down the side of his face, "My apologies. Please take a look at this." The image on the screen focused on the remains of the **Goku Uniform** that Ryūko had destroyed. "As you can see, Matoi Ryūko's blows were powerful and struck multiple times in an instant, which can be explained by the increase in abilities that she gained from that strange outfit of hers. But at the same time you can see that she was merely swinging her sword at the uniform… Then we got Redgrave and his unnatural strength. He just has an old boardsword which didn't have the same features as **Bakuzan's** but somehow it was able to demolish a **Goku Uniform** thanks to its wielder, and the most disturbing fact was that he was able to "see" the weakspots within the uniform"

"I see… Interesting" Satsuki muttered as she studied the new image of the screen, already seeing the difference between the two thanks to her training under the sword. "It's almost as if he knew exactly where to cut."

"Exactly my thoughts, as you know Lady Satsuki, I have made it impossible for anyone to find the weaknesses of my **Goku Uniforms**. It is one of the safe guards that I am proud of next to the protection surrounding the **Banshi**, and yet it is obvious here that Edward Redgrave somehow _knew_ exactly which areas to cut in the uniforms to destroy them. Although he overdid his movements" Iori explained as he narrowed his eyes at the sight of one of his creations being destroyed so easily, "Unlike Ryūko Matoi however, he does not have an outfit that gives him any enhancement, everything we've seen him do yesterday was his own natural battle-prowess"

"So does that mean that he would be able to go on equal footing with a **Two-Star Goku Uniform**? Or perhaps a **Three-Star**?" Satsuki questioned as videos of Edward and Ryūko's battles played on the screen, focusing on the very moments they defeated their opponent.

"From the limited data Inumuta was able to collect; it is useless for us to get a proper reading on Redgrave abilities. If I were to make a proper deduction of his full power, I would say that it is obvious that his speed and power exceeds that of a standard **Two-Star** and could match a **Three-Star Uniform** with ease if he wanted to… No, I will bet that he is even stronger" Iori shook his head as he looked away the images to face Satsuki's back. "But it is mostly speculation on my part since Inumuta and I would need more data to make an accurate conclusion"

"… Very well, Iori, keep me informed of any further developments" Satsuki ordered as she placed a hand on her hip. There weren't many that could go toe to toe with a **Goku Uniform**, and despite how she did against Fukuroda the first time, Ryūko was still able to fight off several **One-Star** students with ease. It would be interesting to see how far both Ryūko Matoi and Edward Redgrave would go in their time here at **Honnōji Academy**.

Iori bowed once again "As you wish."

Satsuki was still staring ahead when a female voice respectfully spoke up from behind, "Tennis Club Captain Hakodate Hakodate reporting as ordered, Lady Satsuki."

"Hakodate," Satsuki didn't take her gaze off the monitors in front of her, the repeating videos of Edward and Ryuko in action replaying several times in front of her. After a minute or so had passed, the School President turned her head slightly to glance back at the kneeling Tennis Club Captain behind her, Sanageyama standing next to Hakodate with his hands in his pockets. "How are the preparations for the Hokkaido interleague match coming along?"

"Everything is going fine Satsuki-Sama" Hakodate answered neutrally, "Every single club member has been devoting every waking moment of their time to training. Our bumpkin bears opponents from the north will soon learn to fear the might of Honnōji Academy and Kiryuin Satsuki-Sama"

"This is an armed suppression in the guise of an interleague match, meaning that our control over northern Japan will be complete upon victory" Sanageyama stated as he looked down at the confident Hakodate, "Failure is not an option for you or the Tennis Club"

"Yes sir, I understand" Hakodate replied instantly.

There was a loud hissing of escaping air as a container descended from above, opening as it lowered to the floor several feet away from the Tennis Captain. Walking towards the still kneeling Hakodate, Iori spoke up, "This is a **Tennis-Spec** **Athleticism-Augmenting Two-Star Goku Uniform**. Consider it a gift from Satsuki-Sama for your complete devotion and loyalty."

Hakodate's one visible eye widened in greed as she stared at the Goku Uniform, "At long last I have my very own **Two-Star Goku Uniform**! I'm truly honored! Thank you for your kindness, Satsuki-Sama!"

"Carry out your mission without fail," Satsuki ordered, dismissing the look on Hakodate's face as she headed to a nearby elevator, "Sanageyama, I'll the rest in your hands. Make sure everything is ready."

"Of course" Sanageyama nodded his head as he watched her walk into the elevator that went directly to a private room that overlooked the rest of Honnōji Academy as well as most of Honnō City. It was one of Satsuki's personal rooms that only a select few could enter and even then it was only when she permitted them to while she was there, the only person that Sanageyama knew that had unlimited access to this place was Satsuki's butler, Mitsuzō Soroi.

As the elevator doors opened, Satsuki was greeted with the familiar sight of her Soroi bowing at her. "Welcome back Ojou-Sama, I have already prepared your tea for your relaxation."

"Thank you Soroi." Satsuki replied as she moved toward the lone seat located at the center of the room and silently seated herself, resting her Bakuzan against the armrest as Soroi approached her with a cup of tea in his hand.

"It has certainly been an interesting day for you, hasn't it, Ojou-Sama?" Soroi said as he handed the teacup to girl, who gracefully took it as she kept her gaze focused on the sight before her. "If you don't mind me asking, why do you not wear a **Goku Uniform**?"

"I have no need for one; my sword is more than sufficient to helping me achieve my goals." Satsuki stared down at the broth in the teacup, closing her eyes as she brought the cup to her lips and silently drank the soothing beverage. _"It wasn't as if Edward Redgrave needed one either"_

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**(****At the same time****)**

**MANKANSHOKU RESIDENCE**

"So that's what happened, huh?" Ryūko let out a hum as she listened to Edward finished his story.

Nodding his head, the black-haired turned his head to the side to motion her to follow his gaze, to which she saw Mataro standing near them with his arms resting behind his head. "After you left the academy on the trolley, it was Mataro's gang that found you. They took you to a hidden alleyway where Mako and I appeared moments later and they brought us here. The rest is history"

"You know, I have to ask Eddie. How were you able to do all that stuff before? You were so strong and fast… Are you some kind of superhuman? Or maybe you have a **Goku Uniform** like Ryūko?" Mako's rapid questions continued as her mother reentered the room with a large steaming pot in her hands and were walking towards the table that everyone was starting to sit around.

"It's nothing like that. I've always been able to do stuff like that, I was born like this" Edward answered nonchalantly with a smirk as he pushed Mako's head back once it got to close to his, "Also, I don't think Ryūko's outfit had nothing to do with those **Goku Uniforms**, I don't even know what it is…"

Ryuko was silent as she remembered something that happened off screen but her thought were put on hold as Sukuyo heaved the heavy pot onto the table causing some of the brown… Whatever it was, to splash over the pot's edge and hit the table. Ryuko grimaced as she studied the strange food spread on the table.

"I hope you are all hungry" Sukuyo said with a warm smile still on her face as she turns her attention to Ryuko and Edward "It's not fancy but I guarantee that you'll have you fill!"

The two watched as the smiling matriarch continued to place various plates of food on the table, each one looking more questionable than the last. Mako moved in between the two as she motioned for them to eat.

Edward shrugged and began to eat the food like a wolf "Go ahead, Ryuko-Chan! Don't be shy! It's unidentifiable stuff made into croquettes and unidentifiable stuff in miso soup!"

"… I think that croquette just moved" Ryuko stated with a twitching eyebrow, noticing some of the objects sticking out of the food wiggled around.

"Oh, you're so silly Mako! Don't listen to her Ryūko, I only use non-poisonous ingredients" Sukuyo said with a smile, though that didn't stop Ryūko from worrying about the food.

She watched as the Mankanshoku Family plus Edward started to devour the food at a fast pace and seemed to enjoy it. The black-haired swallow hard as he hesitantly brought the fried food to his open mouth before taking a good bite of the food, pausing slightly in mid chew as he stared at the girl "Hey, Ryuko, you should know this not bad at all"

"Really?!" Ryūko replied with a shocked expression as she looked down at the meal and copied Edward's actions, her eyes widening at the delicious taste hitting her tongue. "Holy crap, it doesn't look it but I've never tasted something this good before!"

"That's because my mom's the best cook in the world!" Edward and Ryūko looked over to see Mako was smiling at them with a large portion of food already making her cheeks puff out like a chipmunks.

"Hey little lady, you were anemic not too long ago and were hemorrhaging pretty badly. The best thing for your body to recuperate is to eat as much as you can and get plenty of rest." Barazō said to Ryūko, showing that his profession as a doctor wasn't for show. The man grabbed several croquettes with his chopsticks and popped them into his mouth before he continued speaking, "You all have school in the morning, so you need to be at your best, understand?"

"Yes sir." Ryūko nodded her head as she and Naruto started to join the family in eating their meal, "Thank you for the food."

"Guts!"

"Hm…?" Edward blinked as he heard what sounded like a cross between a bark and someone saying the word guts before turning his head to see the door slide open to reveal a small pug wearing a small light blue hoodie that covered his ears.

The dog stared at him and Ryūko for a few seconds before leaping at Ryūko's plate of food while shouting "Guts!" Ryūko didn't know what she should do as she watched the strange small animal attack the food on her plate, luckily Mako knew exactly how to deal with the dog.

"Bad Guts, down! Your meals are outside!" Mako shouted as she grabbed the hooded dog by its head and threw it through the open window that Barazō had quickly opened for her to throw the dog through the window without breaking it. Once the dog passed through the window, Barazō simply slid the window shut and the family continued eating their meal.

The moment didn't last long as the other side of the window slid open and the dog leaped into the room once again, though this time Edward's plate was the target. The teen with the scar simply grabbed the hood of the dog's hoodie and head it a distance away from his food. "Not gonna happen, buddy" He says without even looking as he continued enjoying his food.

"What the…?" Ryūko started as she started at the dog in Edward's hands as its touch tried to extend itself as far as it could to reach Edward's plate.

"That's our dog, Guts. We call him that because he eats with a lot of "gusto"" Matarō explained with a grin as he watched the black-haired teen throwing the dog into the corner only for it to charge back towards the table and situate itself between Mako and her father before he started to eat. "See what I mean"

'_This little one reminds me those strange pets of Adam's harem back in Daten City, Fastener and Chuck… Man I miss that moody bastard, but at the same time I hate him for being able to get laid before me'_ Edward snickered as he watched the dog's futile attempts to steal his meal before glance at the family and then to Ryuko "These guys are good people, don't you think so, Ryuko?"

Ryūko laughed weakly at the sight and was about to start eating again, but apparently her actions were too slow as Mako started shoving food into her mouth. Despite the chaos earlier that day followed by the craziness of the Mankanshoku family, the two newcomers managed end the day peacefully before they went to bed.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**(****Later****)**

**NEAR HONNŌJI ACADEMY**

"That was a delicious breakfast your mom made for us Mako" Ryūko said as she, Edward and Mako rushed toward the trolley as it was getting ready to head towards the school. Luckily for them, it was almost completely empty which made it easier for them to get inside instead of repeating Mako's actions from the other day. "I just wish we could've had more time to enjoy it more"

"Yeah, sorry about that; But I already got in trouble for being late in the past, so if I'm late one more time then I'll get expelled for sure" Mako replied while rubbing the back of her head with a smile. As the three relaxed in the trolley, Ryūko glanced outside to the different levels that could be seen as they continued to escalate closer to the school.

_"I'm amazed we're brushing off what they did yesterday so easily. They did hold us hostage and threaten to put us in a deep fryer after all"_ Edward thought with a frown as he crossed his arms _"Maybe they decided to forget our so-called transgressions"_ He then snickered at his own joke _"Yeah, that's right. I bet they are a bunch of carefree guys and girls"_ He hoped that was the case because he wanted to avoid meaningless violence.

"It's weird that no one has appeared to attack us suddenly" Ryuko comments as she glances at the school suspiciously.

"Oh don't worries about it, like I said stuff like that happen all the time at the academy. I just wish I had known that it was going to happen, that way I could've worn my sexy panties yesterday instead of my plain whites." The brunette's comment made her companions look at her bewildered, but Mako didn't seem to pay attention to this as she smiled at them with closed eyes. "Besides, you both saved me in the end so everything turned out fine"

"And, as I said before, that's why you were concerned about?!" Edward asked with a twitching eyebrow. Mako giggled while she scratched the back of her head. Glancing back at his other female friend, Edward noticed Ryūko was leaning on her guitar case and looking at the buildings outside.

"… You can really see it, huh?" Ryūko finally said making Edward blink in confusion at her words until he looked outside himself and caught a glimpse at the large and very nice look condo buildings that stretched across the second floor above the level that Mako and her family lived in.

Even at a quick glance from this distance it was obvious on how much cleaner and proper the second level was in comparison to the lower levels. The next level was even nicer as the two to three story houses/mansions were divided by walls on each side, and from the looks of it they even had their own yards as well.

"Man… The gap between rich and poor people is really big" The black-haired guy muttered.

"That's how Lady Satsuki rules the city; with the top-tier students living the more ritzy areas while the lower-tier live in the slums." Mako explained after her snot bubble popped and she moved her arms behind her back. "It's a pretty straightforward method that keeps things in balance"

Ryūko blinked in surprised as she turned to look back at Mako. "So your living status depends on your position at the school?"

"But this kind of system is judged by one person? That's just crazy" Edward said as he thought back to how quickly the group of **One Stars** and the members of the **Elite Four** moved to blood that splash of blood from hitting Satsuki and their reactions after. "You said that Satsuki Kiryūin is at the top as Student Council President with the **Elite Four** being just under her, but what about the Vice-President? Who holds that position?"

"Oh, the Vice-president actually is very lazy and he usually take naps most times" Mako answered with a shake of her head as the trolley finally arrived in front of the school gates, her companions sweat-dropped at that explanation. How in the hell was possible that someone so lazy could be the Second in Command of people so strict? "Lady Satsuki, and often the Vice too, are the ones who assign those kinds of positions and from what I've hear, no one has enough gills to try to steal the Vice-president's position since he's an absolute beast that is SUPER STRONG!" She finished making an enphasis in 'Super Strong'

"And you have a picture of this so-called 'Vice-president' by any chances?" Edward asked with curiosity. If he could convince the second in command to stop the other clubs to cease to attack him then his _normal_ life still has salvation.

It was at that moment that Mako frowned and scratched the back of her head "Well, no one had ever seen him face-to-face without his hoodie since he spent his days on his mansion. Only the Elite Four and Satsuki-sama herself known how he looks like" Mako explained making Edward sigh since it seemed like his plan would be useless.

"So not only I have to deal with her but with her seemingly overpowered attack dog that is too lazy to left his cave too? Tsk, what a pain" Ryūko grunted as she shifted the case onto her shoulder and stepped out of the carrier with a sigh. "Oh well. That's going to make things all the more sweet when I knock her and her lapdog off their pedestals and force her to tell me everything" She stated with a smirk.

Edward raised arms and placed his hands behind his head as he watched Ryūko clench her fist with a large grin, "You still have to do a lot of stuff before you can do anything Ryūko. Like a place to live, not to mention making sure you are financially secure and have a way to get food… Wait a second… I just realized something…" Edward paused as he looked up at sky with a look of longing, making the two girls to see him expectantly "Crap! I totally forgot to unpack my bags on my new house!" He shouted in panic as he widened his eyes in horror.

"… Seriously?" Ryūko gave her friend a dry look.

"Ryūko-chan, that's not something to laught of!" Mako suddenly said to the punk girl. "If Edward has yet to unpack _all _his belonging for 12 hrs after he arrived here then he will lose his right to live on his house! It was stablished on the City's rules!" Now that was pretty bad news and Ryūko couldn't help but widen her eyes slightly… Edward in the other hand—

"WHAAAAAAAAAT?!" He shouted as he began to freak out, fortunately, Mako calmed him down.

"But don't worry Eddie, you guys don't have to worry about finding a place to stay!" Edward and Ryūko both raised their eyebrows at her comment as they stopped to look at her. "My mom said that if you guys need someplace to stay then you could live with us!"

"Oh thank you, Mako-chan! You are a livesaver!" The black-haired guy made several bows to the girl and he smile warm towards her "I will pay you for you and your family's kindness!" He added.

Ryūko was almost speechless but she couldn't help but smile "Well, I don't want to be a burden Mako—"

"Nonsense, you guys are my friends and will not leave you guys alone!" Mako replied back stubbornly.

"…" Ryūko blinked a few times before letting out a sigh of resignation "Ok, I guess that's fine"

The brunette continued to smile as she continued walking with her two friends towards the school, coming to a halt at the made it to the halfway point towards the school.

Then Edward's head perked up as the sound of something small rushing through the air towards them and turned his head only to see a yellow object fly by over his shoulder and hit Mako in the face. "What the hell?!" Looking down at the ground, he noticed a yellow ball innocently rolled along the ground and blinked, "I-Is that a tennis ball?!" He asked in shock.

Ryūko could only watched with a gaping mouth as a steaming lump that formed on Mako's face. Suddenly a large group of tennis balls flew passed Edward's body and managed to hit Mako's face, the black-haired guy tilted his head to the side as another volley flew by and hit Mako in the face again.

"Ok, that's enough" Edward said wuite with a deep voice.

A third barrage came at them again and but this time, instead of dodging them, Edward pulled out his sword as slicing every single ball in a blink of an eye to portect his friend.

He saw another volley heading towards them and reached behind his back, so he quickly maneuvered his sword slicing all of the tennis balls in half before resting the broadsword on his shoulder.

His gaze focused on the row of girls that stood in front of the school with tennis rackets in their hands, and from what he could see all of them had single stars on their uniforms except for a single female that stood at the center of the group.

Knowing that Edward had everything handled at the moment, Ryūko stared in shock and worry at the injuries on Mako's smoking face that was barely visible due to the swelling, "I think we've got bigger problems right now, Mako. Are you ok?"

"Uh-huh" Mako replied with a groan before shaking her head at a fast pace, shocking Ryūko when the brunette came to a stop to show that the injuries were gone, though steam was still coming off her face. "I'm pretty durable so you don't have to worry about me!"

"… I'm still worried, but for a completely different reason" Ryūko replied with wide eyes at the girl's action before dismissing her thoughts on the crazy girl and turning her attention to where her male companion was looking.

"What's the big idea?!" The sole male of the group exclaimed as he glared at the girl and her lackeys, focusing on the leader with the very long blonde hair that was tied up in pigtails with a tennis hat that had two stars on it. Her outfit was similar to the girls behind her except for the interchangeable multipurpose lenses over her right eye and the numerous tennis balls that were under her skirt.

"Hmph, you both are the transfer students that were rude to Lady Satsuki the other day." The blonde girl replied, revealing her shark-like teeth as she spoke, and held up her large dark-red tennis that was as large as her body and had spikes decorating the edges. "I will only say this once, stay out of the way. I'm the President of the Girls' Tennis Club, Hakodate Hakodate. That girl next to you, club member Mako Mankanshoku has failed to fulfill her club obligations."

"Obligations…?" The male teen repeated with narrow eyes. "And what exactly did she do wrong?" He asked while frowning intensily, his anger was rising at the girl excuse.

"She skipped club practice yesterday and as a result she is being purged from the club." Hakodate explained with a sneer making Edward and Ryūko move slightly in front of their friend to shield her from her attacker. "As per the rules of the club, anyone who fails to come to practice will suffer the **110 Million Cannonball Serves**." Lifting her large racket from behind her, Hakodate pointed it at Naruto who had tightened his grip on his swords. "Outsiders like the two of you have no right to complain about internal club policies."

"Of course Mako missed practice yesterday; she was being forced to be a freaking hostage by the Boxing Club!" Ryūko shouted as she raised a fist up in front of her, "It's not like she was trying to miss practice because she wanted to!"

Hakodate simply shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly at Ryūko's words, "Well, she needed permission from me to be taken hostage… Begin the punishment." At the club president's orders, several **One Star** tennis members tossed up their tennis balls and spiked them at amazing speeds at the trio.

"… Are you fucking kidding me, lady!?" Edward shouted as the ball got closer to them and brought his sword across his chest before slashing the air in front of him, surprising many of the Tennis Club as the balls flying at them were all cut in half.

They didn't have time to process what had happened as the male stundent took a step forward, and in an instant he was already in front of the blonde captain staring at all of them with a glare. "It is not Mako's fault that she was kidnapped, if anyone needed to get your 'permission' it should have been that boxing midget or the Student Council member that was in charge of the whole thing! Don't blame Mako for your school's messed up issues!"

"How dare you—!" Hakodate said through gritted teeth as her body trembled from anger, but then he took a good look on the guy's face… And she began to blush madly "… Uhhh"

"What? The cat got your tongue?" The teen replied mocking with a wink, which just served to made the girl blush even more as she stared at him with a lustfull and dreamly face; something that he realized too late. "… Why are staring at me like that?"

Hakodate opened her mouth to speak but she couldn't endure the guy's stare and look away with a blush still present "… Are you Edward Redgrave by any chance?" She asked timidly.

"Ummm… Yeah" Noting the sudden change on the girl's demeanor, Edward answered her question with a troubled look. What has gotten onto this girl?

"W-Well… Ithinkyouarecute! Wouldyoubemyboyfriend?!" The blonde captain shouted rapidly as her blush deepened.

Edward, Ryūko, Mako and the rest of the club members blinked once, then twice, and trice.. And finally—

[HUUUUUH?!]

"It's just that the moment I saw your eyes, something awoke in my heart… It's warm and I like it" Hakodate explained with a shy smile.

'_Ok… I TOTALLY didn't see this coming! How am I gonna respond to that! I mean sure, she is hot and her fangs are kinda cute but she tried to murder Mako-chan! Gaaak! Why is this happening to meeee?!'_ Now our poor Male protagonist was a whole mess since it was his first time dealing with a girl that said that has feelings for him.

Luckily (or unluckily), the black-haired punk girl stepped forward "Ok, that's it!" Ryūko interrupted as she bopped the back of Eward's head with her guitar case. "You go ahead with Mako, she'll be expelled if she's late, remember? I can count on you to watch out for any problems so she can get to class in time."

"Oh yeah!" Mako's voice called out before Edward could respond the brunette grabbed the back of her male friend's shirt, pulling him along easily through the air as she ran around the Tennis Club and through the school gates.

"H-Hey Mako, let me go! I wasn't finished! Damn it Ryūko!"

"Wait! She still has to answer my question!" Hakodate argued but it was too late since Mako just escaped with the poor guy (who has yet to recover from the girl's armor piercing question).

Hakodate and her Tennis Club members looked at where Mako and Edward's silhouettes disappeared into the school before the leader turned her head to look back at Ryūko with a murderous glare. "YOU BITCH! HOW DARE TO INTERRUPT US?!" She shouted with hatred in her gaze.

The female exchange student decided to ignore the question, but she replied back regardless "I owed Mako for the meal last night and letting me and Eddard stay at her place last night. As for Neddie—" Ryūko only grinned confidently as she raised her guitar case up to open it (without noticing that she spelled her male friend's name wrong). "If he had stayed then things would've ended too quickly and very badly for you guys, so I did you all a favor there."

"How amusing! Don't get too full of yourself just because you defeated the Boxing Club's Fukuroda!" Hakodate said with a smirk, the lenses on her eye shrinking and growing with her laughter.

"Heh, I'm gonna tear those **Goku Uniforms** right off your bodies!" Ryūko exclaimed as she pointed a finger to the sky, before lowering it as she took a stance. "Let's go Senketsu!"

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**(Later That Day)**

"… Where the hell is she?" Edward muttered to himself as he walked down the hallway outside his classroom, looking around with a frown as he tried to search for Ryūko.

At first he had simply brushed of her not making homeroom since she was going against the Tennis Club, but after she didn't show up for the next three classes he started to worry and decided to look for her during the break. He had told Mako that he would see her later once he had found Ryūko, to which the girl had no problem though she still frowned at him for a mysterious reason and just hmped at him.

The black-haired shook his head with a groan as crossed his arms. As he continued to walk, Edward closed his eyes while deep in thought, somehow managing to maneuver around incoming students with ease. _'Alright, so if Ryūko-chan didn't show up to class then something must've happened this morning against the hot Shark-girl— Damnit! That crazy chick has nice legs and… GODDAMNIT! Why do I have to think about this just now?! I have to find Ryūko!'__ He thought mentally slapping himself as he tried to maintain his cool. The Tennis Club's Captain just hit a weakspot in his (mental) armor but he has no time to think about messing around with a hot girl since his friend needed him now… And that friend was another hot girl—_

_'Oh come on! Focus man, remember that Ryūko-chan is just a friend and she is NOT your type!'__ He yelled mentally but a dark part of his soul just chuckled darkly._

_'**Hoh~! Don't be a pussy, Eddie! She is hot regardless what you say! She has a nice ass and a good pair of tits~!'**__ A dark and michevous voice rang on the boy's mind._

_The black-haired teen just snarled when he heard that distorted voice in his head __'Now it's not the time nor the place, pal. I need to help Ryūko-chan so fuck off!'_

_'**Heh! Serve yourself, my Human-Self. I'm just stating the facts… And if I recall correctly, you didn't denied that Ryūko-chan is hot as hell! She may has not an ass as good as the Satsuki girl but her breasts are bigger, don't you think~?'**_

_Edward inmediadly got red as a tomato as he shook his head __'Just stay quite, please! I need to find her'_

_'**Meh, you are no fun. Anyway, bye bye!'**_

_When the voice's presence disappeared from his mind, Edward let out a sigh of relief and continued to walk while he began to formulate a plan to find his girl friend._

_'She could use Senketsu's power to help her so I think she would be alright as long as she stays away from the Stundent Council. But Senketsu was too quite this morning'_

"Well well, look who it is?! I didn't think we would run into each other so soon like this!" A teen said to Edward but the mad teen was occupied with his own thoughts.

Eward let out a hum as he continued his thoughts, _'I'd better find her before anything crazy happens to her like being found unconscious by a pervert or, something even worse, like a nudist!'_

"Hey! Are you listening to me?"

"… Ha, as if something like that would happen." Edward dismissed while he shook his head with a chuckle, before his body came to a halt and his eyes snapped open. "But what if something like that did happen?! I need to find her before the pervert tries to undress her and do all sorts of stuff! Ryūko-chan could really kill the guy!"

"Dude… What the hell are you talking about?"

"Hmm…?" Blinking at the male voice, the black-haired teen turned his body around to see the green haired teen from yesterday was staring at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, it's you… How long have you been standing there?" Edward questioned nonchalantly with a tilt of his head.

A twitching vein could be seen on the green teen's forehead before he shouted at the blonde, "I've been here the whole time! You just walked passed me as I was talking to you!"

"Really? Sorry about that… who are you again?" Edward couldn't help but ask while looking around briefly. He noticed that the hallway was completely empty except for the two of them which was weird since he was sure that there were plenty of students around not even a few seconds ago.

"We saw each other yesterday and even fought! How do you not know who I am?!" The green-heired teen questioned with a glare.

"…" Then Edward just looked at the sword-wielding teen as if he was an idiot

"…"

"…"

"OI…! Why are you looking at me like that, huh?!" The green-haired teen snarled at the black-haired one.

"We only met once, and that was when I was chained at a firggin scrap with Mako while Ryūko was fighting that boxing midget… And if I remind correctly, you never introduced yourself" Edward said with a dry look.

"Oh… I guess I didn't" The green-haired guy blinked as he realized the new student was right and calmed himself, grinning now as he placed his hands into his pockets. "Well, be sure to remember my name from now on. I'm a member of the **Elite Four**and the**Student Council Athletic Committee Chair**, Uzu Sanageyama!" He proclaimed smugly.

"Alright, my names Edward Redgrave!" Edward introduced himself cheerfully as if he was greeting an old friend, mush to Sanageyama's confusion "It was nice meeting you but I need to get going!" He added before turning around to start walking away

"Those were some impressive moves you showed yesterday, except for a select few I've never seen someone move like that without a **Goku Uniform **before" Sanageyama stated suddenly which caused Edward to stop walking at his words. The grin on Sanageyama's face grew as he continued to speak. "There has only been one person that has ever beaten these eyes of mine, and that was because they were a lot stronger and faster than I was. But seeing you in action was something else"

"I don't know what do you mean; the only thing I do was parry blows and attack simultaneatly" Edward replied calm with a shrug, still on his goofy mood. "Maybe those eyes of yours aren't as great as you think they are" The black-haired said with a carefree tone.

"Then how about a match between the two of us?!" Sanageyama offered as he kept his gaze on Edward's form, studying his body for any signs of motion.

The green haired man wouldn't hesitate to admit that out of the **Elite Four** he was the one that enjoyed fighting the most and had no issue with also admitting that he could be very prideful as well.

But if there was one thing that he was confident about more than his fighting abilities, it was his ability to identify a worthy opponent. Staring at Edward's open back, he could tell even without his eyes that Edward was not letting down his guard at all no matter how carefree and goofy he may look like… and getting the chance to fight someone that strong was a very tempting urge.

Edward was quiet for a few seconds before he turned his head slightly to look back at Sanageyama. "… Sorry, but I have more important things to deal with right now. Maybe another time… Or not since I only want to finish school and get a normal life for the time being" Turning his head back around, Edward started to walk again only to stop after a few steps. "Oh, there was one more thing I wanted to mention" He added with a sudden change of demeanor as his tone became dead-serious.

"Oh really? What's that?" Sanageyama asked as he raised his guard slightly, the change of the guy's attitude didn't go dismissed by him so he prepared himself for a sudden confrontation.

"… If you're in charge of the Athletic Department then you control all of the clubs such as the Tennis Club, right?" The black-haired teen didn't give Sanageyama time to respond as he continued. "You had let Boxerboy take me and Mako-chan as hostages since we only talked to Ryūko-chan once, not to mention he was threatening to cook us in oil. While I couldn't care less about my safty, taking and threatening an innocent person is low and pathetic if you ask me" He said quietly and with a emotionless tone "Look, I don't want problems with you guys but what happened earlier this morning with the Tennis Club was even more annoying than dealing with a pervert boxer"

"This morning?" Sanageyama repeated with a raised eyebrow.

"Apparently Mako needed a so-called 'permission' to be held hostage and now the club wants to punish her for something that wasn't even her fault. I don't know how things are done here and to be honest I don't give a damn cuz my only wish is to stay out of troubles as much as possible… However—" The black-haired teen spoke again and, to Sanageyama's shock, he was already on the backs of the green-haired teen "Targeting someone innocent and punishing them is unforgivable in my book, and since Mako-chan is a dear friend of mine that makes it worse for them. So tell the Tennis Club this… If I see, hear, or even get the suspicion that they did something to Mako-chan again... **I will make sure that they are not capable of even moving a finger by the time I am through with them!"** Edward said with a distorted _(almost)_ demonic voice, as his body was surrounded by an ominous aura that made Sanageyama sweat cold.

"… I see"

"Okie dokie~! I'm happy that you understood my message, Sanageyama-kun!"

Sanageyama could only watch as Edward once again regained his cheerful attitude and started walking away, this time disappearing from his sight after a few feet leaving the **Elite Four **member by himself.

The green haired teen brought a hand to his shocked face as he stared at the empty space where the black-haired teen was. _'Incredible… I didn't see his body make any subtle movements or anything. But was it because he was really that fast… or is it something else? The moment he finished with his speech I almost could've swore that he didn't sound human at all'__ He thought._

_He still wanted to fight the black-haired male teen, not just because he was an ally of the rebellious girl known as Matoi Ryūko but also because Edward has excibited a level of strength far above anyone else in the school save Satsuki herself. But a question still remained on Sanageyama's mind._

_Just who or rather __**what**__ is Edward Redgrave?_

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**CHAPTER END**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**


	4. Chapter 4 Tennis of Blood

"Just who the hell…" Normal Speeches

_'Do you think we are!?' Normal Thoughts_

**[YOU VILE HELLHOUND!] **Senketsu/Life Fiber speaking

_**[I love being ironed!] **__Senketsu/Life Fiber thinking:_

**_"SEN'I SŌSHITSU!"_**Special Attacks

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Chapter 3:**

Tennis of Blood and Romance!

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"You understand now, right?"

"Understand? What are you talking about?!" Ryūko asked as she stared at the man in front of her with an uneasy look.

A little while ago she had woken up from the beating she had received from the Tennis Club to find herself resting on a couch in a small apartment with a blanket wrapped around her… and that was the only thing on her body. She had discovered that it had been her homeroom teacher, Aikurō Mikisugi_,__ who had found her and brought her to his place to help her heal, not to mention he was the one that had undressed her. To her surprise the man was not as harmless as he looked as he quickly stopped her from attacking him with just three anesthetic acupuncture needles, before taking some of her and squirted some of it onto Senketsu who was on a hanger next to them. The sailor uniform had finally reawakened with the desire for more blood much to_Ryūko's annoyance.

"This **Kamui** is awakened by your blood." _Mikisugi explained as he brought a hand up to remove his glasses and change his hairstyle in one movement, and at the same time the room started to glow purple._

"Hold on, what's a **Kamui**? Are you talking about this sailor uniform?" Ryūko felt some sweat-drops fall down the side of her face at the weird situation before noticing the older man was starting to remove his tie.

"That's right. It's a uniform constructed by your father, Isshin Matoi" Mikisugi replied as his shirt's buttons undid themselves and the zipper on his pants lowered by itself, and without any care in the world posed in several different positions. "Its power is so great that it surpasses that of the **Goku Uniforms**"

Ryūko could only look away awkwardly at the man's actions. _'This is really messed up. If I knew I was going to end up like this I would've just let Eddard fight off that blonde bitch'_

"Only someone who can master a **Kamui**'s power can fight against Satsuki Kiryūin" Mikisugi continued his explanation as if he was educating a disciple, Ryūko didn't have any idea he was talking about though.

"Just who the hell are you?" Ryūko asked as the purple lights seemed to grow brighter around the blue haired teacher, who went into another pose before speaking.

"Prove to me that you are someone who deserves an answer" Mikisugi stated as he brought a hand to his hair for another pose. "I can't give answers to someone that's not worthy"

"… Come again?"

"The first order of business is the Tennis Club President, Hakodate" As he was speaking, the rest of his shirt was already reaching his elbows. Ryūko quickly realized however that his clothes weren't the only thing falling as she felt the blanket wrapped around her start to fall, though due to the needles in her back she was unable to stop it. "If you can't master this **Kamui** and defeat her, then you will stand no chance against Satsuki Kiryūi—"

"EVERYONE FREEZE!"

Mikisugi was cut off as the sound of his door slamming open caught their attentions and they turned their heads, or as far as Ryūko could in her current state, to see that Edward was standing at the doorway with a leg rose in a kicking position while a pair of black and white pistols on each hand… And for some reason he was shirtless showing off his abs and biceps, he was using a red headband and long pants with combat boot. He also has a belt full with grenades and he has a red bandana on his forehead.

He kinda looked like the friggin' Rambo.

"Alright, all of you perverts keep your hands where I can see them or will kill all the bastards on this place!" He shouted with a dead-serious face ala Clint Eastwood.

"Ned?!" Ryūko called out in relief once she heard her friend's voice.

"I'M EDWARD!"

"… I wasn't expecting him to get here this soon" Mikisugi muttered to himself as he let out a sigh but the teen didn't allow him to finish.

"I will do the questions here mister, now sit down, you bastard!" He shouted as he pointed his weapons at the man's _'jewels'_ and face. "Ryūko-chan! Are you alrigh—?!" Edward couldn't finish his sentence as he took a look on the scene before him.

He saw a nearly naked Ryūko standing in front of an undressing man who looked very similar to their homeroom teacher. A small dust of red appeared on Edward's face as he noticed the blanket wrapped around Ryūko was starting to fall off. "It was only a passing thought… seriously!? WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" He yelled with a massive blush on his face as he tried to avert his eyes but Ryūko's naked figure was indeed alluring. _'Damn, I didn't know she was that stacked!'_ He thought with surprise as he ogled the girl's curves.

"Stop gawking and help me, idiot! This guy stuck some needles in my back and now my body won't move!" Ryūko explained making her male friend snap out of his thoughts before he quickly got closer to Ryūko.

"Acupuncture, huh? Don't worry, if I just take the needles out then you should go back to normal. My mom, Mary Ann-Arkham AKA The Greatest and more Badass Mom in the World, trained me in this field. My Big Bro is better than me in this though so there is possibility that I would stop your facial nerves or even your heart" Edward said snapping his fingers with a nonchalant smirk as he stared at three needles going down Ryūko's back.

"Ah, that's convenient… Wait a minute, what did you say about my heart?!"

"Relax, there are about a 50% of probabilities that you will die from this. It's noting to be concerned about"

"I THINK THAT'S SOMETHING TO BE CONCERNED ABOUT, YOU MORON!"

_'This is not how I wanted things to go for a first meeting, but I guess I have no choice'_ Mikisugi thought to himself as he silently reached into his pocket to take out some more acupuncture needles, only for a spinning rusted sword to suddenly appear in front of his face before it was stabbed into the wall next to his head.

The blue haired man froze as he noticed the glance Edward was sending to him. "Don't even think about it, pal~" Although the teen held a cheerful smile, the air around him was cold and sent shivers to the man's back.

'_Such speed… He may as fast as the Vice-president of the Student Council!'_ Mikisugi thought with wide eyes as he stood still without moving a single muscle.

Seeing that the man was not going to move, Edward returned his attention back to Ryūko and pulled out the needles as gently as he could. But just as he pulled out the final needle, Edward found himself face to face with Ryūko's shapely ass due to the loose blanket deciding at that moment to fall to the floor.

[…]

An awkward silence was released on the room as the two teens looked at each other.

"Kyyyaaaa!"

The girl let out a _cute (and girly)_ shout as her face turned red before she quickly knelt down and wrapped the blanket around her body once again.

Looking away from Ryūko with a blush of his own, Edward turned his attention towards Mikisugi. "Alright buddy, just what do you think you were doing with her?" He asked.

"Don't worry, I wasn't going to do anything" Mikisugi raised his hands in a surrendering motion, but before Edward could say anything else a loud horn could be heard throughout the area.

"The hell is that?" Edward wondered with a frown as he scratched his head in annoyance. Oddly enough, he was now using his regular clothes rather than his former outfit or school uniform.

The blue haired man glanced out his window for a second and redressed himself back into his earlier appearance, turning back to look at Edward and Ryūko. Oddly enough the former now he was now using his regular clothes rather than his former outfit or school uniform while the latter was putting Senketsu inside the bathroom. "You both better get a move on, afternoon classes are starting and—"

"Wow wow wow! Dude, just hold on a minute! You think I'm just going to let you walk away after what I saw? I mean, I'm pretty sure you are one of those perverts who would chase after young girls so don't think for a second that I will let you get away!" The black-haired male teen was about to say more, but a fully dressed Ryūko raised a hand in front of his causing him to look at her in confusion.

"I'll explain what happened here later Ned, right now we have something more important to take care of" Ryūko said while keeping her gaze on Mikisugi. "So will you keep your word on telling us everything once we beat that tennis bitch?"

"Of course, do that and I promise to tell you more about the **Kamui**" Mikisugi replied with a grin.

"Alright fine, we'll take care of her. But if you try anything I won't hold this guy back next time" Ryūko warned the blue-haired man by point at the pissed male teen.

"Damn right!" Edward nodded with a large grin while the adult in the room had some sweat fall down his face.

"Don't worry, I give you my word. Oh, and I have one last thing for you Ryūko" Mikisugi went to the nearest cabinet and pulled out a red glove fingerless glove "Use this **Seki Tekko** from now on. It will make it easier to supply your **Kamui** here with blood, all you have to do is pull this pin and it will handle the rest."

"I have a question" Edward said with a frown as he glanced at the blue-haired man in confusion "What the hell is a **Kamui**?" He questioned as he watched Ryūko put on the **Seki Tekko** and Senketsu's sleeve attaching itself to the glove.

Ryūko looked over at Edward after hearing his question, neither of them noticing Mikisugi had walked over to the wall where the rusty blade was rooted into and was trying in vain to pull the sword out. "Apparently that's what Senketsu is"

"… Ah, ok"

"I know is strange but— Wait what?" Ryūko widened her eyes slightly at the guy. "That simple explanation was enough to you? Don't you have questions?"

"Meh, when you had seen the things I had, explanations are trivial things. Anyway, we have a Tennis Club President to defeat, right?" Edward said nonchalantly as he nodded before walking over to his sword and a panting Mikisugi, pulling out the blade with ease before resting it on his shoulder with a grin.

"Just who are you?" Ryūko asked with a raised eyebrow as Mikisugi narrowed his eyes at the male teen

"You know who I am" The male teen replied back making Ryūko raise an eyebrow "I'm your best boy friend, desk neighbor and classmate, Edward Redgrave" He said with a carefree grin.

"That's not what I was talking about" The black-haired girl just stared at him with a deadpan look.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**_ACADEMY'S COURTYARD_**

"Very impressive, Hakodate" Sanageyama said as he walked up behind the Girl's Tennis Club President as he looked at the destruction created by her **Goku Uniform.** "It looks like your handling the **Tennis-Spec Two Star Goku Uniform** well."

"Thank you. It is all thanks to Lady Satsuki for blessing me with this wonderful gift" Hakodate replied with a wide toothy grin as she gleefully stared at the rubble remains from her target practice. "With this, our victory over Hokkaido is assured."

"Very good, but there is something I wanted to talk to you about." Sanageyama said as he glances down at the blonde girl.

"Of course" Hakodate stood up straight as she turned her attention to the green haired man and was surprised by the serious expression on his face instead of his usual laidback. "Is there something wrong sir?"

"Just something that happened earlier that could get in the way of our match against Hokkaido. It has something to do with a member of your club, one that from what I've heard is currently being purged" Sanageyama started causing his subordinate to blink in confusion.

"Ah, you must be talking about our unmotivated club member, Mako Mankanshoku" Hakodate deduced quickly making the **Elite Four** member nod his head. "We are currently purging her as we sp—" Before she could finish, the green-haired teen spoke up.

"I see" Sanageyama narrowed his eyes at that, turning his head as he heard the sounds of something being hit, or to be more specific someone. He could see Mako was tied to a post in the center of a ring of **One Star** members and was currently being pelted by a barrage of tennis ball from every angle. "There is no need for that. Let her go" The green-haired guy interrupted the blonde girl. Edward's earlier threat on what he would do to the Tennis Team was still fresh in Sanageyama's mind. It wasn't fear as Sanageyama had very little he was afraid of, the last thing they needed was someone like Edward, who was is stated to be as strong as the members of the Elite Four (or _perhaps_ even stronger), to get involved and ruin their plans to subjugate Hokkaido.

"… Sir?" Hakodate blinked a few times in confusion.

The Tennis Captain was unsure to how she would respond to that order. It wasn't uncommon for the Elite Four to show some pity for a student a few times but that often happened when the student was of a higher rank like a **Two-Star** so this time was indeed _odd_.

"Hakodate" Sanageyama spoke up again, this time with an authoritative tone, catching the girl's attention. "I want you to let untie the girl and leave her alone for now, taking down Hokkaido is your top priority and I don't want any—"

_THOOOMMM!_

The sounds of something impacting against metal repeatedly could be heard throughout the area and both Sanageyama and Hakodate were surprised to see a large guitar case positioned between Mako and the Tennis Club members. The guitar case was held firmly in Ryūko's hands as she blocked the tennis balls from hitting Mako.

"Not so fast, people!"

Mako quickly recovered in time to see the girl that saved her once again, "Ryūko-chan! What are you doing here?"

"She is not the only one here" A male voice spoke up.

_SLASH SLASH SLASH SLASH SLASH SLASH SLASH!_

The girls surrounding the two didn't have time to move or prepare themselves as a blur passed them and weaved around all of the girls as it slashed through all of their uniforms leaving the girls lying on the floor in only their underwear. The blur came to a stop on the ground in front of Mako to reveal that it was Edward, who had a _deep_ frown on his face.

"So they both showed up" Sanageyama muttered with an amused smile. While it was exactly what he was trying to prevent, part of him was very interested in seeing what the two were capable of. However he was uneasy by the glare Edward was giving to him. _'Crap, now he is pissed, huh?'_

Hakodate walked forward from out of the group as several more **One Stars** appeared and surrounded the three of them. "Have you come for another beating, Transfer Student?"

"As if! This time it's your ass that is gonna get beaten down!" Ryūko shouted back before bringing her right hand to now gloved left hand and clasped tightly onto the pin. "Let's do this, Senketsu!" Pulling the pin on the side of her glove with a powerful yank, Ryūko didn't have to wait long as a small flash of red light covered her body followed by Senketsu clothed form growing to a monstrous size with a large mouth of teeth that chomped down on Ryūko before turning into its stronger, more revealing form.

Hakodate rolled her eyes at the sight of Ryūko's panting form, "That looks both painful and embarrassing, you masochistic exhibitionist! I can't understand why Eddie hangs up with a pervert bitch like you!"

"Bite me bitch! I am _NOT _an exhibitionist!" Ryūko shot back as Edward helped Mako down, cutting the ropes that were restraining her movements.

"Let's get started! **110 Million Serves!**" Hakodate shouted as she and several of her **One-Star** lackeys tossed their tennis balls into the air and spiked them at the three with a lot of power and speed fueling the yellow balls.

Ryūko pulled her guitar case off her back and took out her Scissor Blade out. As soon as the tennis balls were close enough, she slashed through them repeatedly.

One by one, each tennis ball hit the ground and split into six quarters before exploding into fiber fragments. Hakodate's body with anger, her eye twitching and her free hand slowly squeezing down on the tennis ball in her hand.

"Fault! You're disqualified, transfer student!" Sanageyama interrupted making Ryūko blink at his words.

"Huh!?"

Crossing his arms with a large smirk on his face, Sanageyama continued. "I'll admit you did very well in evading Hakodate's attack. But slicing away at balls is against the rules in a match. To put it simply, you've won the fight but lost the match!" Now Edward was confused at Sanageyama's words and question marks hovered over his head. "Listen up! Right now, you are standing on a tennis court! Which means that you can't say you've won if you didn't win according to the rules of tennis itself?"

Looking down at the ground, Ryūko saw that she was indeed standing in a tennis court before gritting her teeth as she looked at the green haired man. "Hey, wait just a minute! Why the hell are you getting picky about rules when we are in the middle of a fight! What about all of that crap you pulled yesterday?!"

"Yesterday was yesterday! It has nothing to do with today"

"That's just crazy! When we were boxing, I—"

"It doesn't matter, you're disqualified!" Sanageyama interrupted.

"Objection!" Edward yelled as he took a step forward, gaining everyone's attention. "If you want to poke holes and get picky then you can see that I wasn't in the court when Ryūko was having her "match", which means I'm still in. Not to mention the fact that you are disqualified as well do to interference. Or do you not see where your foot is?" The black-haired guy stated with a mocking grin as he pointed down at Sanageyama's feet, making several heads look down to see that the front tip of his toe was inside the tennis court. "The match itself was between Ryūko and the Tennis Club, which means you are an outsider like me. So by stepping into the court, you disqualified yourself!" He proclaimed smoothly as everyone else looked at him with surprise as they didn't expect an argument so ruthlessly logical coming from his mouth.

"WOW, EDDIE! THAT'S AMAZING~!" Mako said with a wide grin as she saw her boy friend with awe.

"Ok, what the fuck? Since when are ya _THAT_ ruthlessly smart?!" Ryūko shouted with an stunned look.

"My, my… He is not only a pretty face but he is smart too" Hakodate muttered in surprise as her cheeks became red and she looked at the blue-eyed guy with more desire than before.

"W-What the hell?!" Sanageyama was surprised that his _own_ words were being used against him, and the one who outsmarted him was this goofy jest no less!

"And, as you are already disqualified, you can act as a judge and your opinion is completely meaningless! Which means Ryūko-chan is still on the game!" Edward stated as he turned his attention to Hakodate, who was resting her tennis racket on her shoulders. "Though if I'm being honest, I still have to face this girl for the sudden question she asked me yesterday"

The blonde girl's eyes grew wide and then a smile appeared on her face "Then you accept to become mine?!" She asked excitedly, making Sanageyama and Ryūko to sweat-drop. And on the side-note, Mako just made a pout as she glared at the blonde captain.

"Well, I'm not against the idea of dating a cute girl like you—" Edward began with a slight blush on his cheeks as he scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Seriously!? Are you saying that you are into crazy bitches like her?!" Ryūko asked with a mix of shock and annoyance by her friend statement. She wasn't the only one as Sanageyama was a bit taken aback too.

"Let me finish and shut your pretty mouth, woman!" The blue-eyed guy snapped at Ryūko, who flinched slightly at his sudden rudeness. "I'm not saying I will date her! I don't even know her! I'm just saying that if she wants to date me then she has to prove herself by having a match with me!"

"So you're saying that you want to face me, Tennis Club President Hakodate, in a tennis match?" Hakodate smirked in amusement as her lenses changed from green to red. "Even if you try, there's no chance in hell you can beat me. Not with my **Tennis-Spec Two Star Goku Uniform.**"

"No, he'll win for sure!" Everyone stopped, as they turned to look at Mako... Who was now standing right in the middle of them all? Mako stared at Sanageyama and Hakodate puffed cheeks before crossing her hands above her head, followed by a spotlight coming out of nowhere that shined down on her.

_**HALLELUJAH!**_

"What the hell was that?" Edward looked around in confusion to find out where that angelic chorus had come from. "I'm not the only one who heard that, right?"

Ryūko didn't get a chance to reply as Mako started to speak. "Eddie will win! Just like Ryūko won!"

"What?" Sanageyama was dumb-folded at the girl's words while he and Hakodate stared in confusion.

"Eddie and Ryūko rescued me! Ryūko may have lost the match, but she won with friendship! Winning with friendship means winning at life!" _Mako_ shouted comically as she started to move around in an animated fashion and doing random things such as jumping into Ryūko's arms, pretending to be dead and somehow donned a coat that looked similar to Edward's while having spiky hair.

"Uhh...Mako… Listen." Ryūko tried to interrupt the girl, but a normal looking Mako held strong as she pointed her index finger directly at Sanageyama's face.

"Ssshhh! Let her finish, this is getting interesting!" The blue-eyed teen put his fingers on Ryūko lips, silencing her as he looked at Mako with his usual goofy grin.

"If you're going to be like that, you leave him no choice!" Mako exclaimed before holding a tennis racket out for Edward to take. "Edward will win! Even in Tennis! Even in Tennis! EVEN IN TENNIS! HE'LL WIN FOR SURE!" As soon as Mako finished her tangent, the spotlight on her vanished, leaving Ryūko and Sanageyama to stare at the brunette in stunned silence while they tried to process the strange logic going through Mako's mind.

Edward on the other hand…

_CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP_

"Bravo, Bravo, Bravo! That's an incredible speech, Mako-chan!" He paired her with an awestruck expression and star as pupils. "Now I feel like I could run around the world at 1000000 times the Speed of Light like Superman!" He shouted excitingly before making a 180 when he stared at the Fourth Wall Camera. "But seriously… does anybody know where the lights and music came from?" Edward wondered out loud, only for Mako to appear next to him while still holding out the tennis racket for him to take from her. "Huh? What's the matter, Mako-chan"

"Here, Edward. Do your best out there!" She said with a luminescent blush as she stared at the boy's blue eyes. "If you win… Then I will go out in a date with you!"

At those words, _everyone_ looked at the girl with genuine surprise and shock since they didn't expect that at all.

"O-Oi, Mako! W-What the hell was that?!" Ryūko asked with a shocked expression.

"That's right, you bitchy **No-Star** student! What do you think you are doing with my hubby!" Hakodate snarled with a murderous glare.

"Even I'm intrigued by that" Sanageyama added with a twitching eyebrow since this new situation didn't make any sense for him.

"Well, I thought this would make him fight as serious as possible" Mako stated nonchalantly.

[LIKE HELL IT WILL!]

Edward just looked at Mako with sudden serious and grabbed her shoulder "… Are you making fun of me?" He asked with a dead-serious tone.

"Of course not, silly!"

"… ALL RIGHT! BRING IT ON! I'M TOTALLY FIRED UP NOW!" Edward grinned with the flames of Youth in his eyes _and _body as he took the tennis racket from Mako making the girl cheer.

[… NANIIIII?!]

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**_HONNŌJI ACADEMY'S TENNIS COURT_**

It didn't take long for a large crowd to gather around one of the tennis courts that was used specifically for matches between schools, as unlike the previous ones all four walls surrounding the tennis court had stone spikes covering every single inch of them.

Sanageyama was standing on top of a large seat that allowed him to oversee the match while a massive scoreboard was held up behind him. "Special Rules! The match is one game, no two or three point leads! Decide who serves first!"

Ryūko and Mako were located on Edward's side of the court, Mako cheering loudly from on top of one of the spikes while Ryūko was talking to Edward as he was pulling lightly on the stings of his racket. Resting on Ryūko's shoulder was the strap holding onto Edward's sword since he couldn't use it during the match, "Are you sure you're okay playing? I can take over if you want" She offered him to lessen his burden. All of this was her fault so she couldn't forget herself if something happens with her new friend.

"No way Ryūko, you're not taking this from me this time!" Edward replied with a Cheshire cat grin as he let go of the string and started swinging his racket a few times. "You had your fun beating that other guy yesterday, now it's my turn to have fun!"

"You don't even know all the rules" Ryūko pointed out with a dry look only for the black-haired boy to shrug his shoulders nonchalantly.

"All I have to do is hit is the ball into the other side and make sure the ball doesn't bounce twice on mine… Oh, and not to touch the ball with anything except the racket. See? I know enough" The grin on Edward's face only made the girl shake her head with a heavy sigh.

He was just too strong to lose so easily, even if he doesn't know all the rules he was going to be fine. The only thing that concerned her was the blonde girl who was staring at her friend ass with a lustful gaze, which annoyed her to no end.

"Just don't do too much damage" She said with a faint smirk.

"Oh come on Ryūko-chan, this is me we're talkin about! I'm way _too_ badass to lose" He boasted a smug grin only to receive a deadpanned look in response.

"Since when are you badass?" That was all Ryūko had to say to break Edward confident and she could have sworn that she heard a glass being shattered.

"ACCCK!" He choked with teary eyes and a gloomy aura surrounding him. "That's mean, Ryūko-chan…" Edward muttered with a overdramatic sad tone as he sat down and began to make circle on the ground.

"Oi, what the hell happened with your confident?!" Ryūko shouted with comical anger at the boy's sudden change of attitude. Ryūko took in a deep breath after that and looked at the tennis racket in Edward's hand. "Just be careful with those rackets, I doubt they are made to deal with the intensity of both your strength and against a **Goku Uniform**"

"Don't worry, if things get bad then I have an idea in mind that might help me later" Edward said, pulling a 180 spin of personality, before glancing down at Senketsu, who was still transformed and looking up at him with its lone eye. "So how are you doing with Senketsu?"

Nodding her head, Ryūko looked down at her revealing outfit. "So far I'm doing fine with being in this form, I wonder if that glove is responsible for this. It's not like yesterday"

**[The Seki Tekko is helping, but the main reason you are fine is because the blood you are giving me is not as much since you're not fighting]** Senketsu explained while Ryūko lifted one of her gloved hands up. [**It is thanks your blood that allows me to access my power, but make sure to not drain yourself in the process]**

"What an annoying outfit you are" Ryūko said with a sigh before looking at Edward with a serious expression, "Good luck Eddard"

"Again, I'm not a jackass who got killed by his stupidity" Edward replied back with a twitching eyebrow before turning to face the waiting Hakodate. _'Senketsu's power, the power of the_**_Kamui_**_, can be used once it is given blood… I wonder what would happen if it adsorbs my blood… The blood of my father and uncle'_

"Darling, since you're the rookie here~" Hakodate's voice called out from the other side of the court making him focus on her to see that she was looking at him with a smirk. "I'll give you the first serve" She said with a sensual wink.

Edward couldn't help but develop a blush, but a few seconds later he returns the smirk as he caught the tennis ball that was tossed at him and bounced it a few times. "Thank you for your generosity" With a single toss, the tennis ball rose high into the air before coming down towards the crouching Edward. "I'll be sure not to hold back on you!"

The ball sailed straight the space right in front of Hakodate, the shark-teethed girl licked her lips as a large grin before she brought her racket back. "PATHETIC!" Though the strings of the large racket easily managed to intercept the ball, the pressure of the collision caught the girl by surprise as she was forced to take a step back. Hakodate narrowed her eyes before she sent the ball soaring back at the corner away from Edward, only to blink in surprise as he appeared behind the tennis ball after its first bounce and smacked the ball back at Hakodate's side. _'Not only is he strong, handsome and smart! He's a lot faster than I thought! If he wasn't an enemy I would be impressed! But even so!'_

"Here it comes" The black-haired guy muttered to himself as he watched Hakodate spike the ball back towards him, this time it bounced a few feet from the net before taking off high into the air. Edward moved quickly and raised his racket as high as he could and was able to reach the tennis ball before it got to far… only to feel it dig into the strings despite his attempt to send it back, before breaking through the mesh of strings and speared itself through one of the spikes lining the walls. "… Not bad. Not bad at all" He praised her skill with his trademark grin, making the shark-toothed girl smirk.

"LOVE-FIFTEEN!" Sanageyama's voice called out while Ryūko looked over at the destroyed spike before turning to Edward, who was looking the hole in his racket for a few seconds until a grin grew on his face and tossed in their direction.

"Now that's a **Goku Uniform** with some power, it's a lot different from that boxer. I would go as far to say that she is even more powerful than him just with her firepower along" Edward said as he was handed a new racket and ball, his gaze focused on the girl across from him. "You really know how to make things interesting!" He shouted with an slasher smile that allured the blonde girl even more as she giggled in amusement.

"Oh really?! I'm flattered, my Darling, but to be honest I'm just getting warmed up here!" Hakodate replied with a sneer as she and Edward sized each other up. "Soon you'll see might of the **Tennis-Spec Athleticism-Augmenting Two Star Goku Uniform** that I received from Lady Satsuki! Then you will be mine and MINE alone!"

Keeping the yanderish speech aside, Edward couldn't help but laugh as he bounced the ball. "Alright then, time to change up my style then!" Spiking the ball at Hakodate once again, Edward grinned as he dashed forward as he watched Hakodate intercept and return the ball at ferocious speeds. The male teen reached the net just as the ball was finishing going over and hit the ball with the edge of his racket, halting its movements briefly before twisting his racket upwards as it actually started to head towards his face. "I have anticipated your move, Shark girl!"

Instead the ball hitting Edward's face like she planned, she was shocked to see Edward continue to twist his racket as the spinning ball moved and directed it back to land back on Hakodate's side where it hit the ground with such intensity that it left a _HUGE_ crater behind as it flew high into the air before it spiraled into the crowd to Hakodate's left causing students to retreat from the now destroyed area. "B-But how did you—?!" She was shocked and slightly frightened. Considering the amount of force pulled by Edward, this was an understatement.

"I may not be a professional like you, but there plenty of things that I am good at! One of them is fighting, another is being unpredictable and other is _improving _my skills the longer a fight last! The more we continue with this match, the more I'll continue to improve my skills until I can totally outclass you!" Edward grinned widely before turning his head to look at the stunned Sanageyama. "Hey! I believe that's my point, right?"

Sanageyama quickly shook his head and reluctantly held his hand up in Edward's direction. "FI… FIFTEEN ALL!" He shouted, still shocked by the sudden events. _'This guy cannot be a normal human! Even I can't develop and improve my skills so fast! It's like he is an Instant Expert like the Vice-Principal!'_ Sanageyama wasn't going to say it aloud but Edward was proving to be a rather dangerous individual.

"All right! That's how it's done!" Ryūko cheered before pointing at the stunned Tennis Club President. "How do you like that, you cocky bitch?!" She taunted the blonde girl with a cocky grin.

"GO EDDIE!" Mako shouted in glee as others around her looked on in shock.

"Ni-Shi-Shi-Shi~!" Edward snickered as he gave Mako and Ryūko a grin with a peace sign. "One point down, three more to go!"

Hakodate's shark-like teeth grinded against each other as she glared at her opponent. "D-Don't get cocky! That was only a lucky shot, and luck can only do so much for you" She shot back with anger as she tried to maintain her cool, failing miserably. This was what she born to do and yet a rookie was proving to be a match for her!

"We'll see about that, cutie" Edward said as he served another ball at Hakodate, who lost the smirk on her face as she smacked the ball back towards Edward's side heading in the other direction. Edward quickly moved and knocked the ball back towards Hakodate, though he noticed that there was a crack on his racket. _'Damn, these things aren't as sturdy at all!'__ He complained with concern, if the racket sudden broke during the match then it would be troublesome for him._

"Take this!" Hakodate exclaimed as she spiked the ball at the area next to the Black-haired guy, a malicious grin on her face as she watched it bounce.

As he turned towards the ball, Edward was (seemingly) surprised when it suddenly changed course and headed straight towards him, giving him barely enough time to raise his racket in order to block it as it dug into the mesh. But unlike before, he felt the racket in his hands continue to crack as he tried to push the tennis ball back. The two opposing forces were too much for the tennis racket and to the surprise of many, it broke into fragments and the ball nailed Edward in the stomach that sent him spinning into the spiked wall. His body's collision into the spikes caused debris to fly all over the place while Edward's body was covered in a dust cloud.

"Eddie!" Mako exclaimed as she stared at the smoke for any signs of movement, only to see an almost completely ripped tennis ball fell from the smoke and landed with a light bounce.

"FIFTEEN-THIRTY!" Sanageyama shouted as he glanced at the smoke before turning to look at Hakodate with a small grin. "Nice one" He compliment her with amusement as he stared back at the "defeated" foe.

Hakodate shook her head as she placed her free hand on her hip. "There's no way that he would be able to stand that. This match is over, too bad~! Now he will be mine as my hubby!" She exclaimed with a smug smirk.

"Shut it bitch!" The glare Ryūko was sending Hakodate was so intense that steam could be seen escaping her revealing outfit.

**[Calm down Ryūko, if you get worked up than your blood will just run out quicker]** Senketsu warned as he felt Ryūko's blood start to warm up from her anger building.

Before Ryūko had a chance to reply, a voice called out from the dissipating smoke. "Ah man! That was close. But look what you did to my coat!" Everyone snapped their heads to see Edward was sitting on top of one of the spikes with his coat in his hands, several large rips taking up most of the back. They quickly noticed that it wasn't just his coat that was ripped as his shirt had several tears in it as well. "I mean look at this thing! Do you have any idea how long it will take me to fix this?!" He asked with teary eyes as he gestured at his "fallen ally".

"How are you still alive? You should be pierced through!" Sanageyama shouted as he, Hakodate and most of the student body stared at the male teen in shock.

"Oh, that's simple. It wasn't strong enough" Edward stated nonchalantly with a dismissive shrug as he jumped off the spike and landed with ease before he walked over to where Ryūko and Mako were standing. "Sorry to worry you, girls" He apologized with his girl friends, only to receive a bone-breaking hug from Mako (though he hardly felt actual pain or damage).

"Oh, thank God you are alright, Eddie! I was _sooooooo_ worried about you!" The brown-haired girl exclaimed with tears of relieve running through her eyes.

"It's alright, Mako-chan. I'm fine" He chuckled with a soft smile as he patted the girl's head before turning his gaze to the black-haired punk girl

"I wasn't worried, it would take a lot more than that to do you in" Ryūko smirked as she pulled lightly on a large hole on the shirt. "Though I guess that's what you get for showing off"

"Hmph… Whatever" Turning his head away after her retort, Edward let out a sigh as he started pulling off his ruined shirt. "With how damaged this thing is, I can't play and wear it at the same time" Everyone watched as Edward removed his shirt to reveal his surprisingly muscular built and _eight_-packs over his abs. A lot of the female students (and some guys) couldn't help but blush as they took in his sinewy body, some of them starting to drool as they saw him begin to do some stretches. "Alright I guess it is time to end this I guess" He nonchalantly stated with a relieved sigh.

"Yeah, the sooner we get this over and done with the better" As she said this, Ryūko was glaring at the masses of students that were looking at her friend like he was a piece of meat. She disliked the mere prospect of one of her friends being used as Lust Object so this was understandable. Turning her attention back to Edward as he finished up his stretches, Ryūko found herself watching as a bead of sweat fell from his neck down his chest before she turned away with a red face. She may be rude and tomboyish but she was still a girl and it was normal for her to be embarrassed at seeing a semi-naked boy in front of her! "Oi, Nestor… What about a racket? You don't exactly have another one that they'll just give you"

"I know, I know… That's why I'm gonna need you and Senketsu to help me out for a second" Edward dismissed the curious looks that he was getting from Ryūko and her outfit as he looked over at Sanageyama. "Time-out for a second, alright?"

The green haired man cocked an eyebrow at that before frowning at the male transfer student. "You can't call for a time-out unless there is an emergency. You have thirty seconds to prepa—!" Sanageyama was cut off as a bright light shined from the towers making a few students cover their eyes.

"It's alright. I will allow it…!" Satsuki's voice echoed making some look up at her in shock. "Hakodate, show him the power of your **Two Star** uniform and win"

"Yes, milady!" Hakodate replied with a deep bow.

"Milady!" Sanageyama only bowed as he complied with her wishes and granted Edward his time-out.

"She's just the same as before, standing up there acting like a Queen while ordering your slaves down below. It's sickening!" Ryūko growled out as she glared up at Satsuki despite Edward holding an arm out in front of her. "Why are you even here?!"

"Originally I was here to watch your battle to see you **Kamui** in action, but being able to observe your comrade is just as interesting." Satsuki turned her attention to Edward and even from the distance they had, both locked gazes and silently stared at each other.

Ryūko didn't wait long to speak up as she instantly picked up what Satsuki had just said, "You bitch, how the hell do you know this thing is called a **Kamui**?!"

"We'll worry about that later Ryūko. Right now we need to deal with _**this**_ opponent" The black-haired guy interrupted his friend as he motioned his head towards Hakodate before he started pulling Ryūko towards the benches, grabbing the meshless racket as they made it to the opposite side, under a blocked area where Sanageyama and the others could them. "Alright, I've got a plan and I'm gonna need Senketsu's help for a second."

"Huh?"

**[… My help?]**

Both Kamui and its owner were confused by Edward's odd request but they nodded.

It was a few minutes later that Edward and Ryūko emerged from the covered area with the former holding the white racket in his hands, only this time there was a new black mesh instead of its previously destroyed one, though the string seemed to be too long as it wrapped around the edge of the racket and the handle itself. Going back to his previous position, Edward positioned himself at the serving area of the tennis court while holding a hand out to receive a ball. "Okay, I'm ready!"

"Resume the game!" Sanageyama shouted as an aid tossed Edward a tennis ball.

Hakodate only smirked as she slammed her racket into the ground, kicking up some dirty as she was ready to challenge her. "I'll use you as a target practice for the away matches against Hokkaido but don't worry, I will not be so ruthless with you since soon we will be engaged"

"Let's just see about that!" Edward grinned as he tossed the ball up into the air and spiked the ball at Hakodate, surprising the girl as the ball moved even faster than before and was barely able to intercept the ball in time before sending it back. But this time the blue-eyed boy was ready as he appeared behind the ball and whipped the racket into the ball, causing it to spin from the movement and head back over the net.

"Ugh! I don't understand, his hits are so much stronger now!" Hakodate exclaimed as she used both hands to hold the racket to hit the tennis ball back, but to Sanageyama's surprise he could see Hakodate's body skidded back almost six feet before she sent the ball back at Edward. "A new mesh of string couldn't have done anything. What did you do?!"

"Heh, you shouldn't be so shocked. This is just a higher percentage of my strength, NOT HOLDING ANYTHING BACK IN MY SWINGS!" Edward shouted as he appeared in front of the ball again with his racket already intercepting the tennis ball.

Sanageyama could only watch with wide eyes as he watched Edward's movement… before his eyes focused on something else, something on the hand he was using to hold the racket, something red. "Is that… blood?!"

**[The kid used my thread as the strings for the racket and purposely used one that was longer to wrap around the racket itself, thus giving it a stronger durability to handle the pressures of his swings]** Senketsu said to Ryūko as they watched Edward spike the ball at Hakodate once again making the girl panic as the ball actually landed right between her legs before passing under her skirt. **[He realized that with his abnormal strength, he was at a disadvantage against that girl since the rackets are not suitable for the power that you and he possess. Under normal circumstances, just having my thread wrapped around the tennis racket and tied like that would not do anything if the object is not sturdy itself. But that's where your blood comes in, Ryūko, he used his sword to cut your own palm so the blood would get onto the thread and in turn enhance the racket]**

"Right, that guy did say that I needed to give blood in order to activate your power" Ryūko nodded her head before glancing down at Senketsu, "…It's funny that you don't remember anything about what you are and yet you are still so knowledgeable on how you work" She said with some humor in her voice.

"THIRTY ALL!" Sanageyama shouted as the scoreboard changed to show that both Edward and Hakodate had thirty points each.

"What's a matter? I thought that I was going to be target practice!" The large grin on Edward's face only enraged Hakodate more as he held up a tennis ball, "Too bad for you, I'm ending this now!" Tossing up the ball into the air, he sent the ball crashing into Hakodate's side of the court.

The tennis player moved quickly to intercept and gritted her teeth as she did her best to not lose her footing, "I've trained for years, I've done everything I could to get this far, and after so long I finally got my **Two Star Goku Uniform**! I can't lose… to someone like you!" Putting all of her strength into her swing, Hakodate sent the tennis ball soaring back with a satisfying grin… only for a shocked expression to replace it as she saw Edward's azure eyes staring her down from his place right in front of the net, his racket prepared to spike the ball. Hakodate took a step back with fear evident on her face as her mental perception of Edward changed, his intimating figure growing much larger than her. She also could've sworn that she saw a demonic being rather than a human the moment her eyes looked at Edward figure.

"It doesn't matter how long you've trained! If you don't have the heart go beyond your limits and rely on your own strength rather than a mere boost that that outfit provided then you have no right to boast in my presence!" Edward roared as his racket collided with the ball, sending it spiraling at Hakodate who brought her racket up in front of her face in a last ditch effort to protect herself. "And also, you lost the moment you hurt my friends and pissed me off! No _one_ mess with my friends!" Hakodate could only feel pain coming from her face as the tennis ball hit her racket so hard that it slammed her own racket into her face, the force of both slingshots the girl back into the spike wall behind her. The impact from her crash sent debris flying towards Edward, who tossed away his racket. "Ryūko!" He called out his friend.

"Right!" The dual-color haired girl shouted as she tossed the rusted sword at Edward.

Catching the blade without looking, Edward began to swat away all of the incoming rubble without any issues before turning his attention to the cries belonging to the airborne Tennis Club President, who was flying towards her from the explosion created from some of the debris. With a twist of his body, Edward spun the sword as it was in a reverse grip and swung the blade at Hakodate before appearing behind her in a post-strike position.

_**"SEN'I SŌSHITSU!"**_ He shouted.

For a second, Hakodate simply spun around in the air before her entire outfit exploded into ribbons and threads leaving her completely naked as she landed on the top of a large spike unconscious, her naked form laid bare for everyone near her to see… and she was about to get her nude pictures taken by the cellphones belonging to the male students but a hard glare from Edward was enough to stop them.

"**Don't you ever think about it, you shameful scum!"** He exclaimed with a demonic and distorted voice as his eyes turned red with black sclera.

Edward looked back at Hakodate for a second before the former quickly moved over to his coat and grabbed it, returning to the spiked wall and tossed his coat onto Hakodate's unconscious form. Though the large hole revealed a large portion of her abdomen and the very bottom of her breasts, the coat managed to cover a great deal of her body.

Everyone was distracted by the excitement of the match and the 'conclusion' that they didn't noticed a single red thread floated close to Ryūko before entering Senketsu's body.

Ryūko couldn't help but cracked a smirk. "Well, since she's unable to continue it looks like the match is yours"

Edward smirked back at the delinquent girl. "I guess so… Heh, maybe I should look into playing tennis-Hmm?" The two transfer students turned their heads to see Sanageyama with over a dozen **One Star** students standing behind him, the man himself looking at them in anger. "Seriously man… Are you still up to fight even after I won the match?" Edward asked with a deadpan look.

Sanageyama growled in anooyance. "Don't get too full of yourselves, you—"

"He is the victor of this match, Sanageyama. Restrain yourself" Sanageyama and the other students quickly bowed their heads and moved out of the way as Satsuki finished walking down the stairs leading to the tower, Edward narrowing his eyes as he took notice to the sheathed sword in Satsuki's hand.

Ryūko glared at the girl before them. "Well, are you going to tell me? Are you the one who had the other half of the Scissor Blade that night?"

The next thing Ryūko knew, a black blur was coming towards her shoulder and was halfway deep into one of the shoulder vest near her neck before something white stopped it. The girl could feel a bead of sweat fall down to her chin when she saw that Edward was using his rusted sword to casually block Satsuki's weapon, a pure black katana with a white hilt that had two bars protruding from the guard. Satsuki locked gazes with Edward briefly, impressed with how well he was holding her off, and turned her attention to Ryūko. "If you wish to know the truth, then ask your questions with your blades instead of your words… This is my sword **Bakuzan**, a blade that is so powerful and with an edge so keen that it can cut a **Kamui** easily"

Ryūko narrowed her eyes at the sword before she reached for her Scissor Blade, "Fine then, I'll just beat the answers outta you!"

**[Ryūko]** The girl looked down at Senketsu, who stared wearily at the black katana the Student Council President wielded. **[If you're going to fight, you'll have to win within the next two minutes. Otherwise, you're going to pass out like last time]**

"Then maybe you shouldn't drink so much of it!?" Ryūko whispered harshly until she felt a heavy pressure coming from in front of her making her look up to see Satsuki coming at her with her **Bakuzan** raised above her head. The intent surrounding Satsuki so great that for a brief moment, Ryūko wasn't sure what she should do…

[**Ryūko, block now!]** Senketsu's voice snapped her out of it and Ryūko raised her Scissor Blade in time to block her blade from striking her down. To her surprise, the force behind Satsuki's attack made the ground behind Ryūko crack and blasted away several of the **No Stars** and **One Stars** that surrounded them. The only ones that were not sent flying by the blast were both Sanageyama and Edward, who remained relaxed while looking at the battle and raised his blade in preparation to intervene if the situation turns bad enough.

Ryūko couldn't help but sweat as she realized that Satsuki Kiryūin wasn't just in charge for show, she was a lot stronger than anybody that Ryūko fought before now. Even the **Two Star** that she fought yesterday and the one today were chumps compared to her, never mind the **One Stars**. There was no doubt about it, if Ryūko were to fight the Student Council President now… beating her within two minutes would be impossible. Even with Edward's help that would also mean dealing with all the other students ranging from **One Star** all the way to the **Three Star** that was standing behind the long haired woman.

As much as she hated to admit it, there was only one option left. Satsuki narrowed her eyes as she noticed Ryūko was struggling under the pressure of her sword, but even so the girl was managing to push back on her blade. Suddenly steam started to escape the vents on Ryūko's outfit, releasing a large amount until the two of them were blinded from view, and then Satsuki felt something collide with the back of Ryūko's blade which pushed her **Bakuzan** back. When the steam dissipated, Ryūko stood several feet away with her Scissor Blade held in front of her while Edward was next to her with his hands on his pants' pockets. "Next time we're going to finish this once and for all Satsuki Kiryūin! Let's go, Nest, Mako!"

"Sure!"

"Right behind you, Ryūko-chan... But seriously, could say my name properly for once!"

Satsuki watched as Edward picked Mako up like a block of wood, carrying her under his armpit while Ryūko was leading the way. The Student Council President watched Ryūko's back at the girl retreated before focusing her gaze on Edward's bare back.

"Forgive me, Lady Satsuki. I underestimated the transfer student." Sanageyama apologized as he bowed his head at his leader, who kept her gaze on the black-haired guy's form as he and Ryūko disappeared beyond the gates.

"Hakodate will be demoted to a **No Star**. As for Hokkaido, set up an interleague match with the sumo club" Satsuki ordered as she spun around and began walking up the stairs leading to the tower.

Sanageyama nodded his head before he turned to his **One Star** lackeys, "Alright, I want you all to start cleaning this up immediately!"

"As expected, a **Kamui** is most formidable. To think it could give her power capable of standing against my blade… I got to see more of what her companion is capable of. I never thought I would see someone with his abilities without the use of the **Life Fibers**, not to mention I got to see something very interesting as well." An amused smirk appeared on Satsuki's face as she started to sheath her sword, the image of Edward casually blocking her strike without batting an eyelid still fresh in her mind. "I'll remember this day, Matoi Ryūko… and Edward Redgrave" She said softy as she head back to her headquarters.

Surely, the following days would turn to be interesting… Especially with the present of Edward Redgrave in her academy.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**CHAPTER END**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Author Notes:**** Well, that's it! This was the 4****th**** chapter of this story! We hope you enjoyed it!**

**Man, it seems that Eddie's school life will become even more **_**exciting**_** than before now that he has to be aware of crazy chicks like Hakodate! And Satsuki's interest in him seems to grow as the time pass, huh?**

**Now, let's answer some of the review!**

**-Dracus6: It's a good idea what you got here. We will do our best to fulfill that request!**

**-SinDTGodNeroDMC5: Well, we can't say it's not something interesting though it would be quite difficult to make. We make no promises though! Perhaps we (or at the very least one of us) will humor you and make this fanfic.**

**-Shadow Joestar: Thanks for you kind words, man! We appreciate it dearly! Keep making review and updating your own stories!**

**-Raximus: Well, we didn't realize it until you pointed it out.**

**-Slackboy101: Everyone have their own tastes. You don't have to read it if you are unsure. If you like it, fine. If not, then that's fine too. We respect everyone's opinions.**

**-Doortolight47: Yeah, Edward is quite a mellow fellow with a carefree and humorous attitude. While he can serves as a Comic Relief-like character, he is NOT a pussy in a fight.**

**-ericsofly2: Thank you.**

**-Dalan777: Actually… We had no idea about the existence of the fic until you mentioned it.**

**-Quest: Thank you very much for you praises!**

**Without anything else to add, we bid you farewell~! Keep sending more review, will you kindly~?!**


End file.
